To Brave Unova
by ViviCakes
Summary: Heather, an eighteen year old craving for adventure, sets out in the world of Pokémon with a Snivy as her partner. Believing that humans and Pokémon are meant to be, Heather is set in to turmoil when N, King of Team Plasma, tells her he believes otherwise. With his smoky blue eyes haunting her dreams, can our hero chase away her demons? Or will she fall in to N's clutches?
1. Chapter 1

Like clockwork, five-thirty came, and her mother went to work. Waiting a breathless ten minutes in her dark room, Heather deemed it safe to get started. Today, the teen would start her Pokémon adventure, like most people did, albeit younger.

Heather peered out her window and looked around to make sure her mother was gone, the streetlights illuminating the dark streets. As early as it was, Heather wasn't tired, far too excited to go back to sleep. Besides, she needed to pack!

Closing her blinds just incase, the girl turned on her bedroom light and dug around under her bed, pulling out an already half packed bag. The tan messenger bag, sporting an eevee playing with a ball on the front, held most of the things she needed, minus things her mother would notice missing.

She sighed as she went through the house gathering up things like her toothbrush and bottles of water, feeling guilty about having to do everything behind her mothers back.

Heather's mother was over protective to say the least. Many times Professor Juniper had come over for tea and tried to convince her to allow her daughter to travel Unova over the years, but every time Luna disagreed, saying it was too dangerous. Now, Heather was eighteen, and could do what she wanted.

Every day Heather helped at the lab, from filing papers to caring for Pokémon, and she spent most of her time there. Eventually, a month after she had turned eighteen, Juniper had asked her what she wanted to do in life. An automatic response of having a journey and beating the gyms was what made the Professor give a few calls, and tell Heather to prepare to go.

That was one week ago, and now, she was going.

She turned off her light and grabbed her bag, trotting down the stairs to the living room. She held her breath and listened for any form of movement, scared that her mother might somehow know her plan, and make her stay home. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some more bottles of water, writing a quick note to her mother.

_Dear mom,_

_I love you so much, but you can't control my life any longer. I'm sorry about going behind your back like this, but I know it's the only way you would let me go. Don't get mad at Juniper either._

_I'll keep in contact, but I'm going to be busy training, beating gyms, and catching new Pokémon. I'll make a name for myself._

_Love, Heather._

She used a magnet to put it on the fridge for her mother to see after making a few lines of colour to make it stand out, going to the door and slipping on her shoes. A long breath and a double check later, the girl was off on her way to the lab, locking the door and jumping the gate of her house, walking away without looking back.

From Heather's house, the lab was only down a path about five minutes away, past a few houses on the outskirts of the small town of Nuvema, giving the Professor as much room as she needed for Pokémon pens, research, and the like. This also gave Heather five more minutes to feel guilty, and be excited.

Finally the teen reached the door to the lab, her stomach turning from so many emotions and excitement. Heather took a few moments to breathe and relax, hand moving to knock at the door. Just as her knuckles were about to touch it, the door swung open and she was bumped into, falling onto her bum in surprise.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" A young man cried, stretching out a hand to help her up. Heather took in the shaggy brown hair, and green eyes, instantly recognizing the boy, a childhood friend.

"Neil!" She chirped as she took his hand and stood, dusting off her bum and legs, smiling to him happily. Neil and her had been friends for a long time now. He'd moved to Nuvema six or seven years back, and the two had met thanks to Juniper. Neil didn't go on a journey like the rest, and stayed in the town to finish school, and work a part time job. Now seeing him with a blue otter Pokémon on his shoulder, left Heather confused.

"I'm so sorry Heather! I was just super excited to go, I didn't see you fast enough... Are you okay?" His green eyes flashed with concern and he moved a hand to the back of his neck, embarrassed by knocking her down.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'd be just as excited. Whose this little guy?" She waved to the blue otter like creature on his shoulder, the little Pokémon waving back excitedly with a paw.

"This is the Pokémon I got from Juniper, I'm starting my adventure today, since I graduated a few days ago. His name is Otty, he's an Oshawott. What about you, you're here super early... It's only what, six-thirty?" Neil questioned her curiously, almost surprised that he was even up and functioning at this time of day, never mind her. The otter waved more and held onto Neil's shoulder, looking content.

"Professor Juniper is setting me up with a Pokémon since we don't have to be approved by my mother anymore." She explained, looking past him eagerly to the door, which had closed on its own after Neil ran out of it. "That's a really cute name, hello Otty!" She waved back again, smiling. Seeing her gaze Neil stepped aside, motioning for her to enter.

"Hey, I'll wait for you and we can go together if you want to. I just have to get my X-Transceiver from home before we leave."

Heather smiled and nodded, slipping past him to open the door. She peeked her head in to make sure nothing would escape, opening it fully and walking in with Neil behind her. At a desk across the room sat an orange-brown haired woman whose aqua blue eyes shot up as a bell on the door rang while the two entered, a smile crossing her lips as she stood.

"Neil, back already? And you've brought Heather! Good, good. We need to give you your Pokémon. Come over here, both of you. I'm glad you're back, because I forgot to give you something." The Professor rambled on, grabbing a handful of items, and a smaller black box.

She handed Heather a set of five Pokéballs, a light blue Pokédex, and the box, while she gave Neil a set of Pokéballs. Both trainers put their collective items away before Heather opened the box, two round red and white baubles greeting her in a soft velvety lining.

She placed the box on the desk and removed a ball from the lining, a silver tag under it labeling it 'Snivy.' Excitement coursed through her as she enlarged the ball and took a breath, tossing it lightly in front of her.

From within came a bright red beam of light which took the form of a sort of snake, the Pokéball returning to her hand directly afterwards. The Pokémon that was released from the ball stood about two feet tall, a long body and tail, with short arms and legs. Most of the creature was green, with a pale strip from its nose tip down its belly.

Large brown eyes were highlighted with yellow around them down to its neck where two grass-blade like yellow appendages rested. The creatures tail flared out into a sort of three pointed leaf, a snooty look on its face as it examined the girl in front of it.

"Eeeeee!" Heather squealed at the Pokémon, instantly dropping to her knees and scooping it into her arms for a hug. The Grass-type simply endured the embrace, a little surprised at her actions. Heather however just hugged him more, looking to the chuckling professor.

"Can I have him?"

Both Neil and the woman laughed for a few moments before the professor nodded and Heather let go, smiling to the Pokémon. "Are you going to name him?" The woman asked as she typed something into her computer, presumably registering the Pokémon to Heather.

"Hm... Yeah, I'm going to. What to call you though?" She mumbled to herself, looking over the Snivy. She sat straight up and gasped, a name popping into her head.

"Lark! Do you like that name?" Heather asked, looking to the Pokémon curiously. She was relieved as the Grass-type nodded and gave a snake like smile, Heather pulling him into her arms again.

Half an hour later, Heather had the basics of the Pokédex drilled into her head and Neil was sick of having it happen a second time, both the teens and their Pokémon ready to make a break for it. With promises of keeping in touch, they escaped, sighing as soon as the door shut behind them.

"She doesn't know when to stop... Lets head to my place and go before she hunts us down to test our Pokédex knowledge..." Neil mentioned before walking down the path, going toward his house.

With everything they needed safely packed away, and their Pokémon wandering at their sides, Heather and Neil made their way out of Nuvema, taking their first steps on Route One as new Trainers.


	2. Chapter 2

Route One connected Nuvema Town to Accumula Town, and off to the west past a large body of water, Route Seventeen. Route One was home to few types of Pokémon even though most of it was made up of trees and grass. What types did live there were numerous however, and were often a pain for travelers.

Heather and Neil walked along chatting, their Pokémon playing together was they went. The group avoided as much as the grass as they could as they started out, knowing that the wild Pokémon usually stayed in it and that they would have to walk in it later. Both trainers wanted to test their new partners skills in battle, but both knew that tiring them out right away would do no good. Heather pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon, looking over her partners moves.

_**Snivy, The Grass Snake Pokémon**_

_Type Grass _

_Height 2′0″ (0.61m)_

_Weight 17.9 lbs. (8.1 kg)_

_Ability: Overgrow_

_It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter._

_Known moves: Leer, Tackle._

_**Oshawott, The Sea Otter Pokémon**_

_Type Water _

_Height 1′8″ (0.51m)_

_Weight 13 lbs. (5.9 kg)_

_Abilities :Torrent, Shell Armor _

_It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._

_Known moves: Tail Whip, Tackle._

A few minutes later had them having to walk through the taller grass, the two Trainers keeping their Pokémon close by. Almost immediately a canine like creature made an appearance, both the teens ready to command their partners. The small Lillipup just continued to walk past, making the two stare after it blankly.

"So much for, 'It's dangerous in the grass, Pokémon will attack you' more like they'll ignore you..." Heather mumbled with a frown, shrugging and carrying on. Right after they started to walk, the pup jumped out, looking ready for a battle. On the other side a Patrat popped up, both trainers ready to go.

"Lark, lets go, show me what you can do!" She spoke confidently, Neil right behind her with Otty facing the Patrat. "Otty, lets start this off with a Tackle!" "Lark, Leer!"

The Grass Snake gave the Lillipup a fierce Leer which made it shrink back before running in for a Tackle, Heather quick to act.

"Use your vines to jump over the tackle and use the momentum to tackle it!"

Lark let his vines come out from the blades on his neck, using them to help him jump over the Lillipup, who skidded to a stop under him. Using gravity to his advantage, the Grass-type let himself drop, Tackling the canine from above.

Meanwhile, Otty and the Patrat were exchanging Tackles, Otty's high defense making it clear who would lose. Neil told his Pokémon to break away and give the Patrat a Tail Whip, Otty doing just that. With the rodents defense lowered, the Sea Otter ran in for another Tackle, the Patrat giving a cry as it flew back a few feet. Deciding it was was wounded enough and clearly beaten, the rodent ran off, followed by the Lillipup that Lark had smashed into the ground.

A quick check over to make sure their Pokémon could go on, and the group was once more on their way, battling a few more wild Pokémon with similar ease. By the time they reached Accumula, they were ready for some lunch and a bit of healing, heading straight to the Pokécenter.

Inside, behind the counter, stood a young girl with pink hair and a name tag reading 'Nurse Joy', a friendly smile seemingly glued to her face. Both teens thought she was far too young to treat Pokémon, however, the Joy's were known to do the best job, something that didn't escape the teens heads. The building itself was two floors, the first floor made up of tables for people to eat and sit, or wait for their pokemon, as well as a few video call computers, and a Pokémon PC for trainers to access their Pokémon storage with a TV in the corner to keep people occupied. Currently playing was a show about the gym leaders, the two watching it for a few minutes.

On the top floor there was a restaurant, more tables, and just beyond that, a big metal door labeled 'Rooms' which were used for traveling Trainers who couldn't pay for a hotel, or who were waiting for their Pokémon to be taken care of. Most times though, the hotels were full, and some cities lacked any. Over all, the Pokécenter was a safer bet.

With it still being early, the two trainers gave their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy to heal, and went upstairs to get some lunch. Heather ordered for herself, and got a large fruit cup for her Snivy who she went down to get after they'd gotten their food.

Nurse Joy gladly handed Heather the Pokéballs of her Snivy and Neil's Oshawott, the teen taking the stairs two at a time to return to their food. The two trainers released their healed Pokémon and fed them, leaving the center once they were done.

x—x—x—x—x—x

Accumula Town, unlike most others across Unova, had fairly little to explore. The town was mostly resident houses, the Pokécenter the only real reason trainers stopped there while passing through. Outside the center, two men were talking about something happening just past the center, walking over to it with Heather and Neil on their heels, interested by their eager voices. On a strip of grass above the road with a few benches for people to sit stood several men and women dressed in odd white suites. On either side of the group stood a pole with a banner, one half black, the other white, a blue 'P' in the middle with a sort of blue lightning bolt behind it.

In front of the odd suited people stood an older man with light green hair, a strange red monocle-type contraption over his right eye, and a puffy gown of sorts with intricate designs of all colours. Captivating the towns people with his deep voiced intro, Heather and Neil stood to the side, enticed with curiosity as he paced a bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention. My name is Ghetsis of Team Plasma, and I would like to talk to you today about Pokémon liberation."

"Liberation?" Whispered Heather to Neil, the boy shushing her as Ghetsis continued.

"Most of you, if not all of you, believe that Pokémon and us humans are partners, that we have... Come together, to live side by side because we want, and need, each other. However... Is that really the truth? Perhaps we, as humans, only assume that we need Pokémon, and that they need us.

"Pokémon are used by trainers, get pushed around and are selfishly commanded by their "partners" to do what is demanded of them. They are locked in Pokéballs until their trainers need them for battle. Can anyone here say what I speak of is not truth? Can you say that we treat Pokémon fairly?

"Now, Pokémon are different from us humans. Within them they contain so much power and unknown potential, living beings that humans can learn so much about without needing to control them. What responsibility do we have toward Pokémon?

"We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will Pokémon and humans stand as equals. Today, I end my speech by imploring you to think about, and consider, the relationship between people and Pokémon, and how liberation can put us on even ground. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

As the white suited group made formation surrounding their presumed leader, taking the banners with them, the towns people were left to think over everything said, most making their way back to their houses with friends who discussed it with raised voiced. Heather and Neil remained standing where they were, Heather floored that people would ever consider giving up their Pokémon. Neil on the other hand, seemed to give it thought.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about it!" Heather hissed to her friend, kneeling down to pick up her Snivy. Neil looked to her sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders which made Otty grab onto Neil's jacket.

"He had a bit of a point, just with us keeping our Pokémon in Pokéballs. There is no reason they should be contained like that. Though, it doesn't mean I'll give up my friends." The boy stated as he plucked the Oshawott from his shoulder, giving the otter a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I don't plan on keeping mine in their balls all the time, so none of that effects me. I think it's a horrible idea, ripping Pokémon from humans." Heather snapped, stroking the head of her Snivy who happily rested in his trainers arms.

"You don't agree with the liberation?"

Startled, Heather whipped around, sapphire hues landing on a boy no older than her. Teal green hair trailed down his back, a black and white ball cap snug on his head. Blue-gray eyes seemed to stare right through her as he thought about she assumed, what she had said, focusing on her own blues a second later. Dressed in a black undershirt that covered most of his neck with a white button up over top, tan slacks and an almost lime green shade of runners, he looked fairly handsome, though Heather was sketchy.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't push my human friends away, why would I push my Pokémon friends away?" Heather stroked her Snivy's head which brought the boys orbs down to it, his smoky eyes narrowing a bit.

"Your Pokémon says it likes you." He stated, looking back up to Heather, ignoring Neil completely as the boy puffed his chest a bit in intimidation. The green haired boy looked shocked at what the Pokémon had said, his eyes wider then they were before.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked, taken aback by his odd comment. Neil straightened up beside her, stepping forward, between them just an inch protectively after seeing an odd look cross the boys eyes. "We should go now, Heather. By the time we reach Striaton, it'll be dark." He nudged her to begin moving which she hesitated about, taking a step toward the towns exit with her eyes locked on the boys smoky blues.

"I have a feeling we'll meet again, Heather. Your views, and your Pokémons, clash against my own. It's only polite to share my name; please, call me N."

With that, the boy gave her one last long, calculating look and walked away, Neil pushing Heather to do the same.

Once he was out of sight the two headed West, entering a travelers terminal. Heather's mind lay in turmoil about N's ideas against her own, his smoky blue-gray eyes fresh in her mind. Shaking her head after Neil gave her a look, she decided to dwell on it later.

"Oh! Look Neil, there's a TV here showing the news." The two watched it for some time, checking the weather and any other important events. A lady behind the counter on the side advised them to watch out for swarms of Pokémon, waving goodbye as they left the terminal onto Route Two.

Route Two had no way around the deeper Pokémon inhibited grass on the way to Striaton, only on the way back. The trainers kept their eyes open for wild Pokémon to battle, hearing a sort of meowing from the trees that bordered the path. The two looked at each other curiously, and got their Pokédex's out, readying it for if the creature came out.

Another minute or so of walking, and they were stopped by another meow, as well as a flash of purple. "Lark, see if you can lure it out to fight." The Pokémon nodded and walked from Heather's side forward, using his vines to try and lure out the feline.

Almost immediately after Lark started, a purple blur jumped at his vines, Heather and Neil using their Pokédex's to find out what it was.

_**Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon.**_

_Type Dark _

_Height 1′4″ (0.41m)_

_Weight 22.3 lbs. (10.1 kg)_

_Abilities : Limber, Unburden_

_They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect._

"A Purrloin! Lets fight it Lark!" The Grass type brought its vine away from the Devious Pokémon and gave it a Leer, the feline Growling and getting ready to pounce.

"Lark, Vine whip it! Keep it away from you! Its claws are super sharp." Heather grinned and watched as her Pokémon used its vines to push the feline back, catching its shoulder and spinning it around. Without missing a beat the Dark-type Pokémon sprung and dragged its claws down Larks side, hissing in anger at being hit.

"Lark!" Heather cried as blood was drawn on her Pokémon, furious at the cat for harming her partner. Without waiting for a command Lark knocked the cat off with his vines and tossed it a few feet away, bringing a vine across the cats face with power.

"Purr! Purrloin, loin!" The cat hissed angrily, glaring at Lark for injuring it. Lark returned the glare and brought his vines up, ready to use them, equally as angry. He winced a bit as the scratches stung, not giving up though.

The Purrloin got back into a springing position and jumped at Lark, the Grass-type having none of it. He looped his vines around the cats two front paws and held it tightly, swinging the feline into a tree. Letting it drop, the cat swiftly got up and limped away as fast as it could, hissing.

"Great job buddy!" Heather praised as she walked over to her companion, frowning at the deep scratch marks on his side. Digging around in her bag, she brought out a potion, spraying it carefully on the wounds. "You did great, take a rest."

She scooped up her Pokémon and carried him in her arms, letting him relax after the battle. Since the potion was weak, the cuts still bothered him, mostly just having cleaned them. Neil congratulated him as well on a job well done and petted his head, smiling warmly.

Up ahead in the darkening sky were lights of a city, presumably Striation. Evening mist began to creep in, rolling over the grass and making the dark path quite eerie. The teens walked closer together, exchanging a nervous glance, a scream following as a loud crashing was heard to their right, something barreling through the trees straight at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Neil stepped in front of Heather, their Pokémon doing the same, Lark jumping from her arms. She peeked over his shoulder fearfully as a figure burst out from the trees, a yapping following at its heels. Confused more than frightened when the figure started laughing, the two teens and their Pokémon frowned, Otty shooting a spurt of water at the person.

"Hey, Water Gun! Good job Otty!" Neil praised his Pokémon as the now dripping figure stepped out from the darkness the trees provided. About ten years old and dressed in a wet navy blue polo shirt and shorts, the young boy was laughing, pointing to Neil while a Lillipup yapped at his feet.

"Your faces! Hahaha!" The boy doubled over before catching his breath, straightening up. "Ah... I challenge you to a battle!" He shouted, scaring a few Pokémon who were in the bushes that Heather's scream hadn't scared off already. Lark returned to Heather's side who picked him up, the girl looking to Neil and Otty.

"This kid is crazy... Lark is still hurt, I don't want him to be pushed. I'd like to get him to the center as quick as we can... This kid can't go unpunished though!" She explained, a frown crossing her lips as she looked at the Snivy in her arms and the scratches on his side. Neil nodded and looked down to Otty, the Water-type looking to him with big eyes.

"Hm... Alright, up for a battle Otty?" Excitedly the Otter nodded his head, puffing out his cheeks and letting out another squirt of water.

"Alright, I'll ref!~" Chirped Heather in a sing song voice, glaring at the smirking boy while carrying Lark and herself out of the way as they two walked away from each other to make room. She stood with Lark cradled in an arm and her other up, speaking loudly so both sides could hear.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. Neither sides are allowed to heal; first side unable to battle looses. League rules are effective for both parties, begin!"

"Lillipup, Tackle!" The boy shouted to start off, the pup jumping a bit from its trainers loud voice before racing across the field to attack Otty. Neil pointed across the dark field to the pup, his voice much quieter and more calm.

"Otty, show him our own tackle."

The Sea Otter ran at the Lillipup on short legs, the two connecting with a thunk of bodies. Otty was hardly rattled where as the pup flew back due to the critical hit, Otty unaffected due to his Shell Armor ability. The Oshawott, almost untouched, and the rattled Lillipup exchanged glares, their trainers doing the same.

_"This punk needs to be taught a lesson for scaring us, he's lucky we weren't the kind of people to beat the crap out of him." _Neil thought as Otty puffed out his cheeks, readying a spray of water.

"Otty, Water Gun!" "Tackle it!" Both trainers exclaimed at the same time, both focused on winning. Otty, who had been prepared, let loose a strong Water Gun in the Lillipup's face while it ran in for a Tackle, sending it head over heels back to its trainers side.

"Lillipup!" The young boy cried as his Pokémon was tossed, watching as the pup got back up and shook itself. "Good! Lets try a Leer, chained with Tackle!" Then pup gave the Water-type a fierce Leer which made Otty think twice, Neil quick to respond to the incoming Tackle.

"Hey Otty, use your water to have it run in place and then when it's tired, let him run into your Tackle." He spoke just loud enough for Otty to hear, the Sea Otter puffing up again. As the Lillipup got closer he fired a stream of water, keeping it at bay.

"Lets go Lillipup, finish this! Put all your power into the Tackle!" The boy yelled, jumping around and pointing.

_"This kid doesn't understand battling, or Pokémon very well... He's just tiring out his Lillipup..." _Heather thought, looking down to check on Lark in her arms. He looked to her before turning his eyes back to the battle, happy to lounge in his trainers arms. Meanwhile, Otty had let his water stop, barreling into the Pokémon, KOing it with the hit. The young trainer ran to his sopping wet pup and returned it to its Pokéball, glaring daggers at Neil.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Otty is the winner!" Heather announced, a smile on her lips while the boy grumpily walked over to Neil, following the League rules and giving him a few bills. One quarter of pocketed money always went to the winner, where as League rules stated that Gyms had to pay a set amount. Sometimes people battled for fun without the winnings, but this kid needed some kind of punishment.

After paying, he took off in a jog, presumably to get his Pokémon checked. Neil and Heather regrouped and Neil checked Otty for and major wounds, the two setting off back down Route Two.

Entering the city, the two trainers immediately made their way to the center, the street lights illuminating the way. The bright doors and lit up sign welcomed the tired out trainers, both of them looking around before going inside. Nurse Joy was behind the counter like usual, chatting with a dark haired girl who was receiving her Pidove back. When she noticed the other two come up, the girl excused herself, heading out the door.

"Ah, what can I do for you two?" The pink haired woman asked, Heather handing over her Snivy, and Neil recalling Otty, handing Nurse Joy the ball.

"Our Pokémon were injured battling, Lark has some bad scratches from a Purrloin on his side that I'm worried about. I dressed it best I could." Heather explained, the nurse nodding with a smile, taking the two Pokémon to the back room. Heather grabbed a colourful looking pamphlet before they headed upstairs, ordering dinner for them and their Pokémon.

The two chatted while they waited for their food, Neil going up to get it when it was ready while Heather went downstairs to retrieve their partners, and get the two rooms for the night. When she returned, dinner was laid out, Otty and Lark digging in.

"Wow, someone is hungry." Neil teased his Pokémon, the Sea Otter flushing, and looking down to the floor.

"Aw, Neil! Lark and Otty have done lots today, they aren't used to battling or walking around do much. Eat up Otty, you deserve it!" Heather smiled and began to eat, Neil laughing and following suite. Heather browsed through the sort of brochure of the city she had picked up at the counter, reading over the gym. Her heart sunk as she read, frowning.

"We're going to need more Pokémon." She answered to Neil's curious look, continuing on when it didn't change.

"It says here that there are three gym leaders, a Fire one, Chili, Water, Cress, and Grass, Cilan. Depending on if you got a Pokémon from Juniper or not, the rules change. We did, so we have to battle what we're weak against... We're going to need some new partners, and some training.

"It also says that there are idea places to explore, that we could benefit from. So, if we plan on facing the gym, we need help." She finished, Neil absorbing it all.

"Huh..." He muttered, thinking. "So, You face a fire type then. They are weak against Rock, Water, and Ground, we could find something to help. Mine would be grass... Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, and Bug... We'll have to hunt around I guess. We can look tomorrow in those places it says, okay?"

She nodded and smiled, finishing up dinner quietly. When they were all done, Neil took a room key from Heather and they made their way into the hall of rooms, theirs right across from each other. Heather returned her Snivy to its ball for the time being, and leaned her forehead against the cool wood of the door with a sigh, closing her eyes briefly. In the darkness of her mind, stared two smoky blue eyes, a pale soft face who was against everything she'd grown up knowing, and like he said, Heather figured they'd meet again.

She left the door, using the light of the moon from the open window to navigate her way to the bed side table, flicking on the lamp beside it. The light did little to illuminate the room, but gave enough light to see by, which was exactly what she needed as she closed the blinds to give herself privacy. Stripping down and digging in to her bag for clothes, she sat on the edge of the bed thinking, getting changed moments after and curling up in bed.

The sheets and blankets were cold as she got under them, making the girl pull her legs up to her bum, letting her body heat do its job making the blankets warmer. By the time it had, Heather was fast asleep, those same blue eyes haunting her sleep with words of separation from her new, but closest partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came early, the sun peeking through the shades and nearly blinding Heather as she opened her eyes. _That's the last time I take a room on the East side... _She thought to herself grumpily. Taking her pokeball from the bed beside her she released her Snivy into a particularly large beam of light where he flopped down to lay happily, opening the curtains and shades, as well as the window to let in some fresh air.

Dressed in her pajamas, she left her Snivy in the room to relax and wandered out to the restaurant outside the hall of rooms, pleased to see that it was open so early in the morning. With a look to the clock on the cash register, she noticed it _was_ early, six-thirty in the morning. Resisting the urge hit the floor and start crying, she went to the counter where a middle aged man sat boredly playing with straws.

Ordering two breakfast wraps, a large fruit cup for her Pokémon, a side of fries and gravy -which although wasn't on the breakfast menu, she got because no one else was up and ordering - and a bottle of water as well as a coffee, Heather shuffled back to her room like a zombie. Neil wouldn't be awake for another hour, possibly two, so she sat with Lark on the bed, eating and enjoying the warmth the bright day provided.

Two and a half hours later, the girl - now dressed and showered - lay on her back with her Pokémon, their heads off the edge of the bed, feet up in the air swinging slightly.

"Well... I think it's time we go wake up Neil. It's what, eight-thirty?" She questioned the Grass type laying beside her, feeling dizzy from the blood rushing to her head. The Snivy nodded and rolled over onto its stomach, sitting up as he waited for his trainer. With a sigh, Heather copied her Pokémon, sitting with her legs off the bed, arms above her stretching.

"So... Did you really talk to N?" She hesitantly asked her Pokémon, the boy still on her mind. _How dare he try and separate my Pokémon from me, or anyone else for that matter! Who does he think he is? He's right we'll meet again, to shut down his ideas! _Lark, sensing his trainers inner fight wrapped his vines around her hand, pulling her back to reality.

Heather sighed and walked over to pick him up, hugging her Pokémon. The Grass-type nodded and watched for her reaction, head tilted.

"And... Did he talk to you?" She asked, beginning to gather her things with Lark on her hip like a child. Again the Pokémon nodded, wishing he could explain it to her. Instead he just hugged his trainer, licking her cheek.

"Aw, Lark... I've only known you for a day, but I feel such a bond with you. Why would Ghetsis and N try to take that away? Who is N even... Just a follower of Ghetsis? If his hair is any indicator, they're related..." She mumbled.

Once she got everything together, placed the 'Room needs cleaning' sign on the door and returned the key to Nurse Joy downstairs, Heather sauntered back up the stairs with her Snivy at her side, ready to go wake up Neil. Pushing past the heavy metal door, she walked down the hall to the room Neil was in, knocking on it impatiently.

"Neil, wake up! Or I'll go without you!" She called through the door, a replying "Osha! Wott," the only sound made.

"Otty, is Neil okay? Can I come in?" She shared a worried look with her Snivy before the door opened, Heather nearly falling face first inside from leaning on the door. Composing herself quickly she coughed awkwardly with a blush as Neil laughed, looking around and noticing Neil was all ready to go.

"I'm fine, hungry though. I could eat a Zebstrika, so what do you say we get something to eat?" Neil put the cleaning sign on the door and began walking down the hall, his Oshawott running after him, excited at the thought of food.

"Well, Lark and I have already eaten... So you need to hurry! I want to go explore and catch Pokémon today!" She chirped out, walking casually at his side, her almost falling event out of mind.

"Really? Boy, how early were you up? Usually you sleep in later than me." Neil mumbled and yawned, his hand blocking the noise before running through his hair.

"Six thirty... The sun crept right in to my room. Lark liked it though." To that the Grass Snake nodded and tagged Otty's back, running past him to the door, the two playing tag.

x—x—x—x—x—x

After Neil got his food and ate, the duo left the center and headed through the city to the Dream Yard. The entrance was dark from the trees towering overhead, a path worn out between them. Further in it cleared out, a field expanding before them with a sort of broken down building occupying most of the space. The group wandered around and looked for a way inside, interested in seeing what the broken walls held within.

"What do you think this place used to be? I think I heard that it was a factory of some sort... But I don't know for what." Heather asked Neil, knowing the boy had studied all about Unova. He hummed and moved a hand to the back of his neck, thinking.

"Well, you're right, it was a factory. It was built a long time ago. People call it the Dream Yard now because Munna seem to occupy it, and there have even been rare cases of Musharna here. Which leads people to suspect that the factory had something to do with Evolution Stones." He explained to her, thinking if he missed anything.

"Now it's mostly a kind of playground for Striations children, and an area of interest for trainers to hunt for Munna." He finished, the two coming to a break in the wall that was blocked by a tree.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Does that mean there might be Evolution Stones in there?" She questioned while she looked for a place to squeeze past the tree, finding nothing.

"Guess we'll need something to cut it down... Or there might be another way in, 'cause I don't think we're the only ones who have been here lately. I'm sure the Munna bring in a lot of people... Which means there may not be any stones left!" Heather pouted and Neil laughed, patting the girls back.

"There may not of ever been any here, it's just a theory. Either way, lets keep looking for a way in, I'm interested in finding out what's inside, stones or no stones."

The group looked around the place thoroughly, finding many places they thought would lead them in, but instead led them to more small fields. With a decent chunk of the day wasted, the teens and their Pokémon decided to start heading back to the city. As they passed the blocked hole in the wall a girls voice rang out, an auburn haired girl a few years younger than them skipping over with a weird green monkey looking Pokémon jumping along at her side.

As she approached them she looked over both trainers, her focus on Neil more than Heather. With a beaming smile and a flirtatious bat of her eyes, she stood with her hands locked behind her, the monkey at her side standing boredly.

"Hey, I'm Shelly. What are you guys doing around here, Munna hunting?" Her voice was smooth and filled with enthusiasm, her bright eyes scanning over Neil.

_Oh great, Neil is going to shut down..._ Heather mentally snickered, remembering the last time someone had flirted with him. Otty and Lark, who had been exploring, returned to find their partners busy talking, walking over to try and get the monkey to play with them.

"We're trainers, we're just looking around for things to train on, and trying to find a way into the building." Heather answered while Neil remained the topic of interest, the poor boy staring at his feet.

"Have you two challenged the gym yet?"

"I-I uh... Gym... No." Neil muttered, feeling hot under the collar with the girl looking at him so intently. Beside him he heard Heather snicker, shooting her a fierce glare.

"Good! I have just the thing for you. My father breeds Pokémon, only a select few, and we give them to trainers to help them." She explained, pulling a ball off a clip on her skirt.

"This is the Pokémon Pansear, this is Pansage," She pointed to the one playing with Otty and Lark before removing another ball. "And this is Panpour. I'm guessing you own one of them?" She tilted her head toward the trio of playing Pokémon, getting closer to Neil.

"Uh, yeah... The Oshawott is mine." He managed to spit out, uncomfortable with her getting closer. He took a step back, trying to do it casually.

"Well then! Pansear's the best choice for you! It will help you get through the gym battle." She handed him the ball, her fingers brushing his. "That must mean the Snivy is yours." She looked to Heather darkly, the girl simply nodding.

"You'll get Panpour then." She stated with acid behind her words, throwing the Pokéball toward Heather. She caught it after fumbling around a bit, huffing. Shelly looked back to Neil, batting her eyes again.

"If you ever need anything, we live just outside the city this way. I'll happily help..." She trailed off, winking at him.

"T-Thanks... Heather a-and I have to uh... Go now... H-Heather?" He stressed her name, the girl smirking and rolling her eyes at her companion.

"Ready to go now?" Neil merely nodded, letting Heather pull him away. Their partners said goodbye as they ran after them, walking along happily.

"Heather, that was mean! You know I'm no good with girls... You could of helped. She gave me a Pokémon..." He shuddered, making Heather laugh as they entered the city.

"Neil, you make it sound like you're diseased, it's only a Pokémon. She gave me one too, well, more like threw me one... And why don't you get all nervous with me then?" She chuckled as they walked, Neil flushing and looking away.

"I, uh... Don't really see you as a girl. No, that came out wrong! You're like a sister I guess, I don't have to worry about you batting your eyelashes at me, clinging to my arm..." Neil trailed off, blinking as Heather bobbed in front of him, batting her eyelashes.

"Like thiiiis?~" She sang, clinging onto his arm and staring at him girlishly.

"Ack! Heather, stop it!" He laughed and shook her off, the girl acting like he'd tossed her away. "Come on drama queen, lets go up to Route Three and see what we can find. I want to try out this Pokémon she gave me, train it for the gym, you should too."

As they walked Heather watched her Snivy play with Otty as they walked through the city, a smile finding its way along her lips. _They sure are happy together. I hope all my Pokémon get along like those two do. _She thought, nodding to Neil.

"I didn't ask for the Pokémon... She just kind of pushed it at me... Either way, I have a Pokémon that can aid me in the gym. Are you going to train yours? It should be able to help you clean the floor with whatever fire types there are. Maybe we'll find something on Route Three to do."

The team left the city to the West, making their way through the edge of a shrub garden and onto Route Three. They battled a few trainers and wild Pokémon as they went, buildings visible in front of them. Letting Otty and Lark, as well as their new Pokémon take a break battling, they went toward the building, Heather gasping excitedly.

"Neil, it's a Pokémon daycare! Ohh, lets go, I want to see baby Pokémon!" She squealed, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward it in a run, their Pokémon trailing after them.


	5. Chapter 5

The two ran down Route Three to find themselves in front of a Pokémon daycare, looking to the outside pen that held a few different types of Pokémon. "Ah, Neil they're so cute!"

Beside the daycare there was what appeared to be a children's school, preschool, or daycare, a few children outside playing and being supervised by a young woman. Neil, interested in pokemon breeding and care, sauntered up the inclined path to the Pokémon daycare, Heather following after him eagerly after giving one last look at the Pokémon and recalling her own into their Pokéballs. Neil copied her before knocking, stepping in after a moment.

Inside were an elderly couple preparing different types of Pokéfood on a counter behind the main desk, a Swoobat watching them intently from a perch. The elderly man turned around as the bell chimed signaling guests, a smile upon his face. Heather removed her Pokédex from her bag, scanning the bat Pokémon.

_**Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon.**_

_The evolved form of Woobat._

_Type Psychic, Flying _

_Height 2′11″ (0.89m)_

_Weight 23.1 lbs (10.5 kg)_

_Abilities: Klutz, Simple_

_It emits sound waves of various frequencies from its nose, including some powerful enough to destroy rocks._

"Welcome! I'm Tom, and this is my wife Jean. We run the daycare. Here we raise Pokémon for trainers, improving their level and skills, or we can breed compatible Pokémon. My wife also gives cooking lessons!"

The man gave a laugh as his wife, Jean, turned and elbowed him, waving to the teens with a spoon in her hand before taking a bowl and sliding it down the counter to the Swoobat who greedily dived in, making a mess.

"Hello, I'm Jean, don't mind my husband. That's a Pokédex you have, isn't it? Does that mean Professor Juniper sent you for something?" She asked toward Heather who blinked, shaking her head with an awkward laugh.

"I'm Heather, this is Neil. No, she didn't send us. We're trainers, just checking things out before we battle the gym. We came through Route Three to see if there was anything to catch, and I spotted your place. I was interested in seeing the baby Pokémon, but cooking lessons sounds like a good idea when we travel."

Jean smiled and her husband began to clean up what was on the counter, the woman walking over to the two.

"Well, the only baby Pokémon we have right now are outside. We have plenty of eggs waiting for their trainers though. And lots that were never claimed... You said you came looking for Pokémon right? Would you maybe like to take care of an egg? " Heather shook her head and blushed faintly, mumbling a bit.

"I don't think I'm ready for an egg... And who knows what adventuring will bring. I don't want it to hatch when I'm in the middle of somewhere out of food..." She explained to Neil's stunned look, the boy shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd be interested in having an egg. I've studied all about Unova and lots about Pokémon, I wouldn't go far from a city when it was close to hatching." He stated casually, getting an approving look from Jean.

"Eggs are funny things, they'll only hatch when they are with other Pokémon. I guess it's a sort of safety mechanism. In the wild, baby Pokémon don't last long. They're easily caught, and sometimes killed. If a mother gets caught, the hatching conditions - the egg needing a Pokémon there to hatch - prevents the Pokémon from hatching, which saves the baby from trying to survive on its own.

"I can understand why you'd be uncomfortable Heather. There is so much about Pokémon that we don't know yet. If you want to come play with the babies and help me feed them after, I'll get you an egg, and another surprise. I can teach you about Pokéfood too."

"What happens to the eggs that are left here?" Heather questioned uncertainly, many different thoughts running through her head. Jean smiled to the question, answering smoothly.

"The eggs that aren't claimed are numerous. Usually we have several, and the trainer will only take a few. The ones left over are stored in our nursery. There are times when we have an 'egg fair' to get rid of some, entrusting them to trainers and families who have a Pokémon.

"Other times we'll hatch them, and give them to the daycare next-door. That way they learn how to treat Pokémon. Sometimes trainers like you come in and we give them a chance at raising an egg. It all depends. Now, lets go check on the babies."

Both teens nodded excitedly and went with Jean to see the Pokémon outside, playing with the babies. After a half hour or so, they brought the Pokémon back inside and to the back where they had a room to rest in, Jean taking the two to a different room to teach them basic cooking skills. By the end of the visit, the teens had a few bags of home made Pokéfood for their Pokémon, and two tickets to an all day cruise in Castelia City for helping Jean with the Pokémon, as well as an egg that Neil had packed securely in his backpack.

With promises of coming back to visit, the team left the daycare as the sky began to swirl pink and orange with the sun setting, still having about an hour to explore. With the children gone from the daycare, Heather convinced Neil to go with her to play at the park. Reluctantly he did so with a smile, watching Heather as she ran up to the slide. She ran up the stairs excitedly and slid down, releasing Lark to play with her.

Neil released Otty and they all played for a while before starting to head back down the dark path, only a few streetlights along the way. In the middle of the path between lights, lay a lump of something, both trainers walking up to it curiously. Heather let out a gasp and dropped to her knees at the lump, turning to the boy beside her who looked shocked.

"Neil! Neil! Go to the Pokécenter and tell Nurse joy it's an emergency!" She cried to the boy who looked at her blankly, nodding and grabbing Otty and running out down the path at Heather's request. Meanwhile, Heather looked to Lark who was standing behind her, tears building in her eyes. She took his Pokéball and summoned him back, carefully leaning forward to check on the mangled Pokémon in front of her.

Ten minutes later had Heather carrying a gray and red lump through the Pokécenter's doors, Nurse Joy and Neil rushing over to her. With a disgusted cry Nurse Joy ran into the back with a 'follow me' gesture to Heather, the girl doing just that.

x—x—x—x—x—x

Heather sat on the main floor of the Center with Lark in her arms, her eyes set on the doors she'd been waiting on to open for several hours. Neil walked over with two trays of food and set them on the table in front of Heather, taking a seat beside her.

"Here, have some dinner. I know you're worried, but Nurse Joy is still in there, meaning she's making progress. You should feed your Pokémon too." He took a bag of the Pokéfood he'd made out of his bag and feeding Otty while he released his Pansear, feeding him as well.

Sighing she looked over and away from the door, watching Otty eat briefly before looking down to Lark. He looked up to her and tilted his head, nuzzling her chin with his face. A small smile broke a crack in her lips and she reached over to her bag, pulling out the bags of the Pokéfood she'd made earlier. Slowly she fed the pieces to Lark and released her Panpour to feed while she took bites of her own food, Neil watching from the corner of his eyes.

A soft squeak brought the trainers attention away from their food as a tired looking Nurse Joy came out from the back, Heather placing Lark on the bench and getting up, walking over to meet her half way. The anxious, scared look in Heather's eyes made Nurse Joy smile, Heather completely baffled at the look.

"She's fine."

Tears flooded her eyes and Neil came over to pull Heather into a hug, the girl happily sobbing into his chest.

"If you wouldn't of found her, or if you brought her in any later, I can't say she would of made it. I just wish I knew who or what did that to her... She'll have to remain in my care for another day, but I'm sure the poor little Minccino would gladly go with you after, you saved her life."

Heather slowly pulled away from Neil and wiped her eyes, smiling at Nurse Joy. The young woman smiled back and gently took Heather's arm, bringing her to the back where the Pokémon in question was.

On a small bed lay a cleaned up light gray Minccino covered in white gauze in most places, some with small blotches of blood seeping through. The Pokémon was hooked up to a few machines and an IV, Heather moving over to carefully pet its head. _What happened to you precious..? I promise I'll take great care of you._

Nurse Joy left Heather with the Minccino, the girl slowly stroking the fur that wasn't wrapped up. Neil finished feeding the others and packed up their things, bringing it upstairs to their respective rooms. Neil let Lark remain in Heather's room with Otty while he went downstairs to check on her.

x—x—x—x—x—x

Heather awoke with a yawn and a stretch, finding her Snivy on its stomach over hers with its head almost off the bed. Despite the hectic night, Heather slept peacefully, her stretching waking the Grass Pokémon who lazily slunk off of her to slip off the bed. He used his vines to open the curtains and blinds to let the sun in, the light invading the room.

"Ugh, could of warned me..." Heather mumbled as the light attacked her, looking over to the clock on the night table. _7:48.._ "Well, I guess we better get up and ready! More training, and the gym today! I want to check on the Minccino too. Nurse Joy said I might be able to take her today. Do you think she'll want to come?"

Lark pondered the question for a moment before nodding, going back to lounging in the sun in front of the window while Heather laughed and left him to shower.

After showering Heather grabbed her things and left her room to see Neil walking down the hall toward the exit. Keeping quiet as to not wake the other guests, she called his name, Lark and Otty running to greet each other.

"Oh, sorry, I thought maybe you were still asleep, I knocked a bit earlier." Neil said sheepishly as Heather caught up to him, the two walking side by side with their Pokémon in tow.

"Oh, I was probably in the shower. Lark, you should of let him in." She lightly scolded the Grass Snake who was too busy playing with Otty to notice, the group making their way to the restaurant. A few other trainers were sitting around feeding their partners and ignoring the chatter of those around them, most Heather figured, were here for the gym.

"We're seeing the garden today right? Or do you want to scrap it and challenge the gym?" Neil asked as they ordered breakfast, walking over to a table and dropping their stuff off. Neil sat and pulled out the egg, cleaning it with a soft cloth he'd gotten from Jean.

"I want to check on Minccino, then we'll see the garden and train, okay? I'm going to go check up on her while our food is being made. Are you okay staying here Lark?" She dug in her bag for the bags of food, releasing her Panpour to feed as well. The Poké in question nodded and began eating once Heather gave him the food bag. Panpour hopped up on the padded bench beside Lark, eating his food.

"We're going to eat, then go train, okay guys? We're going to take on the gym today, I want you both to get in some training for it." She explained, grabbing her bag and heading downstairs to the counter.

Nurse Joy greeted her and walked her to the back room, the Minccino in the same spot as before. Some of the bandages were off while the ones remaining had been changed, a good number of the wounds mostly healed.

_Pokémon don't stay hurt for long, she's healed so much already, maybe Nurse Joy wasn't too far off saying I could take her with me later today. _She pondered and moved over to the Pokémon, pulling out her dex to scan it.

_**Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon**_

_Type Normal _

_Height 1′4″ (0.41m)_

_Weight 12.8 lbs (5.8 kg)_

_Ability: Technician_

_They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well groomed and clean._

_Known Moves: Pound, Growl, Helping Hand, Tickle, DoubleSlap._

After putting her Pokédex away, Heather moved to sit beside the small bed the Minccino was laying on. As she got comfortable she looked over to see two amber eyes staring at her, Heather blinking dumbly before it clicked.

"You're awake!"

The Pokémon flinched a bit and slowly blinked, studying Heather. Its eyes were timid and it looked frightened, Heather kicking herself mentally for being so loud. The two remained in silence for a small while and examined each other, Heather finally breaking it.

"I don't know what happened to you before I found you, but you're safe now. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you. Nurse Joy said that by later today, you should be well enough to leave. I was wondering..." She trailed off for a moment hesitantly, thinking her words through. "If maybe you would like to come along with me to challenge the gyms and hopefully, the league."

For a long while the Minccino just stared, and she began to worry that something was wrong before the creature nodded, reaching out a paw. Heather, overjoyed, took her paw in a hand and held it, smiling widely. She explained to the Minccino that she would be back after taking on the gym, and that if she were up to it, they'd travel to the next city together.

With that she left and went upstairs to eat and talk to Neil, as well as her Pokémon, about the new addition. Neil congratulated her and they finished their breakfast, leaving the center with high spirits, walking through the city to the garden.

Inside the garden, the hedges were neatly trimmed to look like various Pokémon, not a leaf or branch out of place. The craftsmanship blew both teens away, some hedges sporting ribbons or jewels to add colours and shine. Heather watched as her Snivy walked up to a long hedge shaped like a Serperior, his final evolution. She walked up to him, watching his expression.

"What's wrong Lark?" She asked as he frowned a bit, pointing up to the shrub. She stroked his head and tried to figure it out, humming in thought. "You... Don't like your evolution?" She asked him curiously, surprised when he nodded.

"Lark, you don't have to evolve if you don't want to. I'm perfectly okay with you staying how you are, or if you only want to evolve once. Whenever you want, we'll get you an Everstone and make it into something you can wear. They prevent evolution. Alright?" He nodded and gave his trainer a content smile, running along to go pounce on Otty who was a few shrubs over looking at his own final evolution.

She smiled and caught up to Neil, the two walking along while looking at the many shrubs. They walked through the field where trainers both trained and relaxed, the two battling a few trainers before taking a break.

They sat and brought out some snacks to munch on while Heather scanned some of the Pokémon that were around with her dex. She gasped as she turned to put it back, a figure standing there, blocking the sun.

"Hey, miss! Want to battle?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It's been forever, I get it. Recently had to reset my phone, where I write this all, and I've been trying to recover it, blah blah. Here's a quickie, enjoy.

"There goes our break..." Neil mumbled under his breath with a sigh, watching as a blonde boy came up beside the redhead who was standing in front of the sun, a Pokéball in hand.

"Hey, make it a double battle!" He smirked and tossed the ball, calling out a Woobat. Both the Munna and Woobat flew together between their trainers, neither looking too pumped to battle.

"Hm, want to Neil?" She asked through a sigh, bringing out her Panpours ball. Neil shrugged and pulled his Pansear out, Lark and Otty moving aside. Both sides got ready and sent their Pokémon onto the 'field', getting ready to battle.

Heather brought out her dex and scanned the two Pokémon that were flying - and floating - across from her, the two trainers waiting for her to finish.

_**Munna, the Dream Eating Pokémon.**_

_Type Psychic_

_Height 2′0″ (0.61m)_

_Weight 51.4 lbs. (23.3 kg)_

_Ability: Forewarn_

_Munna always float in the air. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about._

_**Woobat, the Bat Pokémon.**_

_Type Psychic, flying_

_Height 1′4″ (0.41m)_

_Weight 4.6 lbs. (2.1 kg)_

_Ability: Klutz_

_Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep. It leaves a heart-shaped mark behind._

"Lets go Panpour! Start this off with a water gun to Woobat!" Heather spoke confidently and watched her Pokémon as it ran forward, spraying a jet of water at the intended target. Woobat gave a screech and moved out of the way just in time, Neil ordering his partner to attack with a Lick to Munna. The Fire-type dashed forward and jumped onto the pink Pokémon, the redheaded girl giving an order.

"Munna, shake it off and use Psybeam!" "Woobat, use Gust on Panpour!" Both young trainers had already lost their cool, their orders quick and not thought out. Neil and Heather on the other hand were still relaxed, unpressured.

"Elvis, don't let it knock you off, use Lick!" Elvis clung on to the erratically moving Pokémon, giving its side a Lick. The Munna glowed yellow for a second and began to drop, Pansear jumping off.

"Panpour, dodge and get on its back." Heather told her partner while thinking up a plan, Panpour just too slow to avoid the Gust attack. "Woobat, Gust again!" "Munna! Get up!" Both Pokémon followed their trainers commands, Panpour wasting no time in racing back to the bat. He jumped and grabbed onto a wing, pulling himself up while the Pokémon struggled to stay in the air.

"Great, now use Lick as much as you can!" Playing on weaknesses, Heather got her partner to use the super effective attack, the monkey soon having the flying Pokémon hit the ground knocked out. Munna was struggling to stay up while the paralysis kept dragging it down, the blonde boy returning his Woobat. The girl ordered her Munna to use a Psywave which failed as its body glowed yellow, the two teens wasting no time in finishing the battle.

"Lick!"

Both monkeys ran at the Dream Eater and gave it a Lick attack, the creature hitting the ground with a thump. The red headed girl returned her Pokémon and both of them dug out a few bills, handing the winnings to Heather and Neil before leaving as quickly as they'd come.

A few dollars richer, the group went back to the center to heal up their Pokémon, a few hours passed since they were last there. Nurse Joy directed Heather to the back, the Minccino sitting up in bed with a few bandages on her still.

"You're welcome to take her after your gym battle, with the condition you don't battle her until she's fully healed. By the time you've finished your battle, I'll have some supplies ready for you to take with you to keep her doing well. Does that sound okay?" Heather nodded excitedly and walked over to the Normal-type, smiling and kneeling down to her level.

"What do you say? You'll be coming with me in about an hour, I'm going to rest my Pokémon after the battle, and get more supplies. From here we go to Nacrene City, and maybe you'll be well enough to battle there, if you want to." The Minccino nodded and stick out a paw which Heather took to hold, smiling.

"Then I'll see you in a while."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Won't do these often, but here's a thought. Before I lost my docs, I had up to chapter twelve ready to go more or less. Now that I'm redoing it all, is there anything my lovely readers would like to see in it? Throw me a PM or review if so! :3

x—x—x—x—x—x

The gym wasn't that the two teens expected. They stood outside a restaurant beside the Pokécenter with confusion etched on their faces, certain Nurse Joy had told them wrong.

"Are we... Going to try going in?" Neil mused as Heather brought her hands to her hips, huffing irritably.

"I thought you studied Unova? Shouldn't you know what the gyms are like?" She retorted a bit grumpily, walking up the steps of the building and peeking through the glass door. Nervous and excited, she felt like it was some sort of set up to make them look stupid, but she realized she hadn't seen a building that looked like it could be a gym yet... Not that there was a clearly defined image in her mind of what it should look like.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take that particular class, I was more interested in knowing the history and terrain..." He mumbled submissively, walking up the steps and opening the door. "Ladies first."

"We're going to try...?" Heather asked sceptically, walking in when Neil insisted. Inside was large and quite fancy, a young woman behind a counter reading a book. Neil cleared his throat and the woman jumped, tossing her book behind her.

"Welcome! A table for two, or a battle?" She asked in a cheery voice, sitting straight behind the desk.

_So this __**is **__a gym... _Heather thought to herself, walking up to the counter and giving a smile.

"We're here to battle, this is the gym, right?" She questioned the woman who gave a slight laugh, nodding. Heather frowned, not liking how the woman had reacted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just every trainer seems to walk in here clueless. We serve two purposes here, a gym, and a restaurant. We make up most of the gyms funding serving food. Plus, every so often they get to watch battles between the gym leaders, their waiters, and challengers like you." She explained to the two, Neil looking impressed.

"So, the leaders run this place completely? That's pretty cool. I wonder what other kinds of gyms we'll see."

"Well, they have a few cooks, and me! But that's to be expected. Now, lets get you two signed up."

With that they handed over their Trainer Cards and got entered into the computer, the woman pointing them to the doorway that separated the lobby from the restaurant. The duo walked in to see tables and booths set up neatly along the floor, a risen square with gym lines marked on it on the far side. Unsure, they walked along the center path to the battle floor, a red haired boy running up to greet them.

"Sorry about that, the other two will be here right away. You'll have to excuse us, we had to get changed and ready. You're Heather and Neil?"

They nodded.

"Great! I'm Chilli, one of the leaders. How this works, is we're based on the first Pokémon you got. From the system, I know you both got one from the Professor. Snivy faces me, Tepig faces Cress, and Oshawott faces Cilan. Do I have a challenger to start this up with?"

Heather nervously stepped forward, gripping a Pokéball in her hand. Chili gave her a quick once over, nodding.

"Well, lets get started. You," He pointed to Neil. "Can have a seat on the booth there. You'll get to battle next. Lets go!"

Neil nodded and walked over to the seat, sitting to watch Heather's battle. Chili moved to stand in a marked box on one side of the platform while Heather went to the other, a green haired boy running toward the arena, panting.

"One... Second..." He panted, trying to catch his breath. Both leader and Heather stood waiting, holding a ball containing their first Pokémon.

"Phew, okay! This is a League battle, Chili, the gym leader, against challenger Heather. This will be a two-on-six battle; Chili only able to use two Pokémon while the challenger may use a full set of six. First side out of usable Pokémon loses, begin!"

"Pansear, lets so this!"

"Panpour, show them what you've got!" _He's starting with his fire type... This might be rough._

In two red flashes stood the chosen Pokémon, a red monkey against blue. Chili didn't seem surprised to see the Water-type, but then again, he seemed pretty straight faced. Excitement coursed through Heather and she took a steadying breath, calling out her move.

"Panpour, use Water Gun! Lets end this quick."

"Pansear, dodge and use Incinerate!"

The Water-type spat a jet of water at the leaders Pansear who narrowly dodged, running in to give a blast of heat and fire, getting hit by a well aimed Water Gun to the face which stopped his attack. Heather grinned, feeling a bit better about the battle.

"Panpour, good job, keep it up! Get in close and use Scratch!" _Doesn't really matter if he uses his Fire attack on us, it won't touch Panpour much. If we can keep him pressured, we should be able to finish this._

"Don't let him get close, Incinerate!" Chili's voice broke slightly and Heather looked from the Pokémon to him, seeing a nervous look pass his eyes. Meanwhile the last leader had come to watch, the two, Cilan and Cress, talking.

Neil watched from a booth with a scowl, comparing his style against his companions. Where Heather rushed in, he'd fall back, and he wondered if the leaders all fought the same.

Panpour dashed up to the Fire-type and gave it a Scratch even through the heat and flames, Heather calling for him to Water Gun Chili's Pokémon, while Chili was focused on trying to burn out Panpour. The Water monkey shot a jet at the Fire one, getting a heated wave of air to its face in reply. The colliding attacks made steam that hovered around the arena, making it hard to see the floor.

Panpour rubbed at its eyes and got another Incinerate to the face, the Water monkey struggling to see with burning eyes. Going on luck, he shot a jet of water with Heather's command, hitting the Fire monkey straight in the face. The Pokémon tumbled back and hit the floor, Chili calling it back to its ball while Cilan rose an arm on Heather's side.

"Pansear is unable to battle, Panpour wins. Chili is on his last Pokémon."

_Great! Now we just need to take out one more and we win!_ She smiled at the thought, calling her Pokémon over.

"Are you okay to keep battling?" She knelt down and took out a potion, spraying the few burns that her Pokémon had. Panpour shook his head and rubbed his eyes, looking disappointed. She detached a ball from her belt and tapped it on the Pokémons head, smiling as he was recalled.

"You did a great job, now it's your turn, Lark."

Chili took a ball and tossed to to the field, releasing a tail wagging Lillipup. Heather followed the toss with her own, her Snivy being called to battle. Lark looked around briefly before getting in a battle stance, the Lillipup doing the same.

"Lillipup, Bite!"

_A close range attack, good. We know how to deal with these. _"Lark, Wrap it up!"

The ball of fur ran along to Lark who used his vines to wrap the pup up, squeezing it to inflict damage. The pup yelped, surprised. Chili narrowed his eyes and fisted his hands, a foot stepping out as if backing up his words.

"Lillipup, use Work Up then Bite the vines," Instantly the Normal-type began squirming, glowing red for a second before trying to reach the vines with his mouth.

"Lark, let him bite you," Heather replied, knowing it could be risky. The plan in her head if things worked out was flawless though. Lark nodded and moved a vine to the dogs mouth, letting its teeth sink in.

"Now hit the ground with him."

"Lillipup! Let go!" Chili cried, knowing it could easily end the battle. The pup let go quickly but was caught by the vine coming down, trapped under it after hitting the floor. Breathlessly the pup squirmed away, Lark awaiting Chili's orders to decide what to do if Heather said nothing.

"Lillipup, Work Up again."

The dog squirmed around and flashed red once more, wincing in pain from a bruised rib. Lark smirked and watched as the pup ran at him, letting loose a tornado of sharp leaves that lifted the Lillipup off the ground. Chili cried to his Pokémon and recalled it as it hit the floor, not getting back up

Heather ran to Lark and picked him up, twirling him before hugging her partner. "That was Leaf Tornado! You did such a great job Lark! I'm so proud of you!"

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner. Chili has no usable Pokémon; Heather wins the Trio badge." Cress spoke from the side, Cilan walking up with a case which he handed to Chili. The Fire leader walked over to Heather, handing her the case and a decent amount of cash.

"According to League rules, you've won, and you get the Trio badge. You'll need eight badges to face the Elite Four, the gyms will get harder and harder along the way. You fought well, maybe we'll have a rematch some time." He smiled and Heather took the case and money, opening it and showing Lark the badge they'd won before putting it away.

Neil walked up to congratulate her and get ready for his battle, Heather leaving to heal up her Pokémon, promising to return as quickly as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

The center was the same as when she'd left it, a few trainers sitting around discussing travelling plans at a table while Heather walked up to the counter to get her Pokémon healed. After handing the Pokéballs to Nurse Joy her X-transceiver rang, digging it out of her bag after rushing to a nearby table. She answered the video call after seeing the professors name, smiling to see the bubbly woman on the screen.

"Professor! I just won my first badge!" She all but squealed excitedly, the woman laughing and nodding. The look on her face was serious and stopped Heather from going on, the girl tilting her head.

"That's great, really. But I have something important for you to do. When you walk in to town, the first two buildings to your right, the second one, closest to the center. I need you to go there with Neil now and pick something up."

"But Neil's battling the gym, I was on my way to watch." She explained, the Professor giving a 'tsk'.

"Well, then I need you to go alone, and pick up his too. The person you're getting it from won't be there very long. Congratulations on the badge, Heather."

The screen went black as the Professor ended the call, leaving Heather to rub her temples.

_Lovely. Guess I need to hurry, maybe I can catch the end of Neil's battle, mind you, mine wasn't that long..._

Leaving her Pokémon with the nurse she ran out the doors and headed to the first house on the right; her left. She knocked politely and was ushered in by a young boy who nearly pushed her up the stairs, leaving her at a room labelled "Fennel" with a cursive font. The child knocked and the door was swung open, a young woman in a lab coat tugging Heather within.

"Great! Take these, I guess your partner couldn't come." Instantly she was shoving two black devices at Heather who took them hesitantly.

"These are PSD's - Portable Storage Devices. They can carry just about anything, and weigh the same. Saves bag room, and your back. One's for your friend. Take out some stuff from your bag, like potions."

She directed while gathering things up, Heather assuming that Fennel would be going out soon, like the Professor had said. The young boy sat on a stool in the room kicking his legs, looking genuinely bored, like he'd heard this several times before. With a sigh, she opened her bag and removed all but a few potions, setting them on a table and catching the woman's attention.

"Good, now scan them with that. The blue button."

Nodding, Heather did so and watched in amazement as the potions were sucked up in bits of data, leaving nothing behind.

"And when you want something back, use the green button, and the screen. Show your friend, we need to go."

Rushed out like she was rushed in, Heather hardly had time to take in how the devices worked. Fennel waved goodbye and released a strange bird Pokémon Heather had never seen, flying away on its back before she could get her Pokédex out.

x—x—x—x—x—x

"Otty, watch out!"

"Now use Bite!"

As she walked in she saw Cilan confidently standing on one side of the platform with a Lillipup battling while a stressed looking Neil and battered Otty stood on the other. The Oshawott was hardly able to fend off the attack using his scallop, unable to do much but squirt a sprits of water in the pups face before taking a Bite to his side. Unable to go on, the poor Otter collapsed, being returned in a red beam.

"Challenger Neil's Oshawott is unable to battle, victory goes to Cilan and his Lillipup." Chili declared while walking up to Cilan, Cress following at his heels. The boys congratulated the others victory while Neil slunk off the platform, passing Heather completely. She frowned and followed after him a few paces behind, both teens entering the Pokécenter.

Neil handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy who took them to be cared for while signalling Heather to go to the back room, the awkward feeling girl doing just that to escape her friend. She made her way to where the Minccino was, opening the door and slipping inside with a heavy sigh. The creature tilted its head and sat up, ears flopped adorably.

"Gah, you don't want to know." She mumbled, moving to sit on a stool beside the bed. The Pokémon shrugged her shoulders and crawled into Heather's lap, getting its head rubbed affectionately.

"Neil, my travelling partner, didn't beat the gym... He's acting pretty cold now, I don't know what to say, either. I won my challenge, anything that I do say, he might take it wrong. But if I don't say anything..." She sighed, mentally exhausted from the day.

"Oh! But I do have something for him. I could break the ice that way, what do you think?"

Heather looked down to find her new partner asleep in her lap, continuing to stroke the head and cheeks of the Normal-type. A few minutes later Nurse Joy entered the room with a small bag of supplies, smiling once she saw the Pokémon asleep.

"She really likes you, she gave me a hard time when I was trying to clean her up earlier. This is everything you should need, I've gone ahead and contacted the center in Nacrene, they'll have more supplies if you need it."

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy! I promise I'll take great care of her. I can't believe someone hurt her so bad..." She gave a hard glare at nothing in particular while Nurse Joy placed the medical bag inside Heather's, the girl thanking her again, and moving the Minccino up to her chest to hold her as she slept while making her way out to the lobby. She trekked up the stairs and found Neil at a table, sitting across from him.

His face softened as he saw Heather sit with the sleeping Pokémon in her arms, a faint smile tugging his lips up briefly before scowling again. Heather set her bag on the table and dug through it with a hand, pulling out one of the black boxes, conveniently labelled with a "Neil" sticker.

"This is why I missed most of your battle. Professor Juniper rang me and made me get them immediately. It's a Portable Storage Device." She went on to explain how it worked and took hers out, the Minccino stretching and moving to curl up around Heather's neck. She stored most of the things in her bag which lightened it dramatically, pleased with how it turned out. Neil unpacked his bag and did the same, in a bit better of a mood.

The two ordered food and Heather ran down to collect their Pokémon while her companion waited at the table, the Minccino awake now and resting on her shoulder. With the Pokéballs in her pocket, she jogged carefully up the stairs, finding their food served. She rolled the balls across the table to Neil and released her Pokémon, letting them meet and eat.

"Heather," Neil started, his voice quiet and unsure while she set out his Pokémons food. She looked up from her plate to him, head tilted curiously.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to keep going, make it to Nacrene today. I'm going to stay and train, take on the gym again. It's early enough that you can make it there before dark."

"Neil!"

"No, Heather." He interrupted her, giving her a hard stare. "I want you to keep going. I'll catch up. If I hadn't of lost, we would of moved on. Here, in case I don't make it in time."

He dug into his wallet and pulled out the ferry ticket he'd gotten from the couple at the day-care, sliding it across the table to Heather.

"I'll contact you the day before. If I can't make it, find someone to go with."

She looked at him coldly and he returned the glare, not budging one bit. Upset and flustered she recalled her Snivy and Panpour and packed up all of their food, stuffing everything in her bag. Neil stuck the ticket out at her and she snatched it angrily from him, stomping down the stairs and out the door with Claire back on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Frustration made her stomp angrily down the path of Route Three having just left the shrub garden, refusing many challenging trainers along the way. Claire sat on the girls shoulder watching as they walked, the Minccino understanding that she needed space, and enjoying the sights meanwhile through the tension.

_Why did he have to be so mean about it? I would of stayed until he beat the gym, we could of trained together! I don't even want him to catch up anymore..._

Sighing, she slowed her walk and lightened her steps, relaxing and trying to push her issues aside. The team had a shorter walk to Nacrene City, but a shorter time to train if she wanted to face the gym tomorrow. Thinking about it she hummed, deciding on something her team could do.

Lost in thought she hardly noticed the forked path, walking up the steps going straight after a moments consideration, and consulting the map on her X-Transceiver. To the left was the way to the city, and straight, a path to Wellspring cave. Deciding for the latter, they continued straight. Claire stretched and lay around Heather's neck, curled up tiredly. The trainer smiled, letting a hand come up to pet her Pokémons head.

After a few minutes of walking they came to the cave entrance, a wide mouth of stone. The inside was dark for the most part besides the light coming in, Heather making sure to step carefully. A few steps in she kicked a small rock accidentally, the sound of it bouncing echoing off the walls, being followed by the fluttering of wings and screeches of disturbance. Claire clung around Heather's neck while Heather herself ducked down, a swarm of Woobat disturbed by the noise fluttering around for a few heart beats. As they settled she stood back up, chuckling nervously.

_Guess I should watch where I'm walking..._

She continued in and stopped as the cave floor gave way to water, the nearly crystal clear pond reflecting the light from the entrance, making shapes on the ceiling and walls. She searched for any Water Pokémon inside but found nothing, figuring they were further in. Exploring the bit of raised cave in the middle, Heather spotted something shining wedged between two large rocks, sauntering over to see what it was.

Between the rocks sat an unopened super potion bottle, the item taking a bit of time to try and get loose. Eventually she gave up trying and used her storage box, scanning the potion, which was transferred to her device.

_This thing is pretty handy, I wonder how far it can go. Might help me get things I can't reach, or things like that where it's stuck._

With that in mind she made a mental note to come back and explore the water eventually, jumping off the ledge and leaving the cave to start going to Nacrene. This time when she reached the fork she took the right path, wandering down the strip of fenced in land. Not far from the fork the path turned to a wooden bridge, a small body of water otherwise in the way.

_We could come back here for a swim, maybe tomorrow. Neil woul- Neil... That jerk. I'll have to get used to travelling alone with my Pokémon now._

Each step on the bridge amused her, enjoying the sort of thunking her shoes made against the suspended wood. Claire watched the water with interest, the sun beating down on it and reflecting it so it shined. Once over the bridge the terminal that separated some routes and cities could be seen, the trainer and Pokémon going to it at a leisurely pace.

Air conditioning welcomed the two as they entered, the Minccino fanning her tail contentedly. They walked through and stopped briefly at the information screen, checking the weather and seeing if anything was going on in the city. Heather watched the weather as it showed a few days ahead, deciding that the swim tomorrow would be great in the hot weather. Seeing nothing else of interest, they walked out to enter Nacrene.

Nacrene was larger than Striaton, most of the city old fixed up warehouses that were homes or shops, some used as both. Because of the various odds and ends shops, Nacrene was a somewhat popular tourist attraction in the warmer months. Entering the city, Heather passed by several of the warehouses and some old rail tracks before coming to the center, deciding to get Claire checked, and a room booked for the coming up night.

x—x—x—x—x—x

Just like every other center, the rooms were the same, Heather putting most of her things away and releasing her other two Pokémon to play while she grabbed a shower. Claire was being checked over by Nurse Joy so she had some time to spare, deciding to clean up and get some shopping in today before it got dark.

Dressed and ready, she recalled her Pokémon and headed off downstairs to pick up Claire. The Minccino jumped on Heather's shoulder and rubbed her cheek to the girls, making Heather smile and scratch the creatures head.

"We're going shopping now! We'll get some training in tomorrow, you're looking a lot better so maybe you can join in. Sound like a plan?"

The Normal-type squeaked and nodded, getting herself comfy on Heather's shoulder as they left the Pokécenter, going to check out the first three buildings they'd passed entering the city. One of the three, the middle, had a window displaying glass figurines of Pokémon and people, peaking her interest. Heather entered the shop to be greeted by a young man stocking a shelf, asking if there was anything he could help her with. She politely answered no and continued on, browsing the shelves and tables with Claire.

"You know... Maybe I should get something for my mom. I should probably give her a call, too... She didn't want me going out to be a trainer. I think it has something to do with my father." She explained to Claire who listened carefully, offering her sympathy in a cheek rub. Heather smiled and scratched the creature under the chin, browsing more.

By the end of nearly half an hour, Heather had picked out a small clear glass heart with a red splash of colour in the middle, paying for it and getting it wrapped up in a pink and purple box. She added a gift tag shaped like a Snivy and went back to the center to get it mailed.

Most cities had Pokémon delivery systems by ground or air, trainers taking on jobs as messengers to make some extra cash. Heather's package would be a half day delivery by ground according to Nurse Joy, figuring she'd call her mother in the morning. Still having a few hours to kill she browsed the city with Claire, realizing she had to get a Pokéball for her eventually.

The two came up to a restaurant which was a warehouse like the rest, hidden well behind a red canopy and welcoming door. On the side was a wooden patio for guests to eat, a family of four chatting and eating with a Pidove fluttering around them happily. Heather thought for a moment before going inside, a soft chime welcoming the two. She looked around at the cozy little place and went up to order, taking a seat on the lower floor where two booths were set up facing each other. She released her team mates when the food was brought and let them eat, enjoying the company they brought.

_They may not be able to speak to me, but they're easy to understand. I guess I'm not traveling alone after all. I don't need Neil with me to have a good time, or to not feel lonely._

Nearly an hour later with scraps left on the plates and their stomach's happy, Heather looked at Lark. The two held eye contact for a few heartbeats before she switched to her Panpour and Claire, searching each of their eyes.

"Alright, we need to talk business. Our next gym is a Normal gym, we don't have any strength over it. This means we need to train pretty hard. You follow?"

All three of her Pokémon nodded their heads, making her smile and take a moment.

_They're so willing... I'm sure we're going to make it far. _

"Great. Tonight, we lounge a bit, relax. You guys all deserve it. Lark, Panpour, you guys did a great job at the Striaton gym, I'm so proud of you. Depending on how well Claire can keep up in our training, you might get a bit of a break. I'm not sure if I want her fighting yet though, since she's only just getting better."

She turned her eyes to Claire, smiling warmly. Whoever had mistreated the Minccino was missing out on a great Pokémon, Heather hoping to meet the person some day to give them a piece of her mind. _Or her fist._

"But we'll get you there eventually, in fighting shape. Tomorrow we're going to be training alone. We'll find somewhere we can be undisturbed, and we'll all work on strengthening up. Sound good? After that, we'll go for a swim on Route three or something to relax. Maybe we'll challenge the gym later tomorrow. I don't want to push us too hard, but I'd love to make it in time for the cruise."

The trio of Pokémon nodded enthusiastically and Heather paid the bill, the team all walking back to the center together. Nurse Joy gave them a quick check and they headed to their room, playing a bit together before all falling asleep huddled on the bed.

x—x—x—x—x—x

Six-twenty-nine in the morning had the sun shining in the window and the group still asleep on the bed. Six-thirty had them all scrambling to shut off the alarm.

Heather hit the off button and took a deep breath, the loud buzzing having scared her half to death. The Pokémon looked similar, hearts racing with wide eyes.

"Ah, time to get ready!" She said enthusiastically, laughing as her partners gave her various looks of - _You're nuts._

Heather showered and got changed into an aqua tank top and blue jean shorts, tying her blonde hair up in a ponytail and grabbing a smaller bag filled with water bottles and a small first aid kit. She left the room with her Pokémon at seven, getting breakfast at the center before leaving.

The morning air was a bit chilly and made goosebumps prickle her flesh, knowing that by the time noon came, it would be another hot day. The group walked out of the city onto Route Four, stopping at the entrance to Pinwheel Forest. To the south was an opening in the fence, the group going that way instead. Old rail tracks led the way back toward the city which they ignored, going right past the tracks, heading further in.

_Pinwheel forest will take us close to a day to get through if things go smooth. If I remember correctly, we have to go the long way through because there is construction on the straight through path... You'd think they would make another. Damaging the forest wouldn't be too nice though..._

Puddles of water sat stagnant around, tall grass feeding off the moisture the whole way they went. A few Pokémon passed them harmlessly, the group continuing to explore for a place to train. Not much further they came up to a high ledge with stairs built into the rock, climbing them to find a flat space with a few large rocks around. Deciding it was a great place, Heather dropped her stuff off under a tree, stretching with a yawn.

"Lets get started!"

x—x—x—x—x—x

Five hours later had Heather worn out and bruised, taking far too many Vine Whips and Tackles. She was no athletic runner, but she figured she could move fast. Not as fast as a tackling Chinchilla apparently.

Heather by no means was in perfect shape, walking too long winding her sometimes. Today however, was different. Today, she trained as hard as her Pokémon. From blocking Lark's Vine Whips to trying and out running Claire's tackle or make hand targets for Panpour's water gun, she went through it with them. Claire was showing to be a real fighter where as Lark and Panpour showed a good improvement in skills, Heather showing she would do anything to help her partners.

The four of them sat in the shade of a tree drinking the last bottles of water, Heather nursing her bruised arms and cramped side. All in all, she figured they'd done quite well, and planned to train like this more often.

Heather finished off the water and stuck the empty bottle in the bag, not leaving their things behind. She stood a bit slowly and winced, nearly panting from the noon sun. Her companions got up as well and they jogged slowly the way they came, going back to the center. Once there she got her partners checked by Nurse Joy and ran to her room to change, coming back down with a bag of towels, a two piece bathing suite, and lunch.

She picked up her Pokémon from the desk and they walked out to Route Three, enjoying a swim in the cool water. By the time they were done swimming and eating it was almost three, heading back to the center for Heather to change. With the gym challenge in mind, she wore a white tank top and a thin tan jacket over top to hide the bruises she'd acquired training, a different pair of jean shorts and flip flops.

With her storage box of items, her Pokédex and her three Pokémon in balls - Claire being 'caught' at the center - she left the Nurses desk and and went straight for the gym, a museum that doubled as a gym in the basement. As she entered she was greeted by a man dressed in a white lab coat behind a desk, his voice smooth.

"Welcome to the Nacrene City Museum and gym. Will it be a battle, or admission?"


	10. Chapter 10

Excitement coursed through her but she kept a straight face as she stood across the floor from the gym leader Lenora. Blue eyes met teal in a battle for dominance, neither woman giving in. Despite being a basement it was a cozy setting, painted lines on cement marking the battle field while the rest was carpeted or hardwood. All in all, it wasn't what Heather had expected.

An older man stood at the side acting as the referee, reading out the rules of the battle. Heather listened closely while mentally calming herself, waiting for the battle to start.

"This official gym battle is between the gym leader Lenora, and challenger Heather for the Basic Badge. This is a one-on-one battle, Lenora may not switch out, use two Pokémon, and may heal once. The challenger may use a full team, and heal as she pleases. Begin!"

"Lets go, Herdier. Show her how we do things here!"

The leader threw an Ultra Ball to the field which released the Pokémon and returned to her hand, the red beam forming a Pokémon similar to a Lillipup. Heather scanned it with her dex, thinking quickly who to send out.

_**Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon.**_

_The evolved form of Lillipup._

_Type: Normal _

_Height 2′11″ (0.89m)_

_Weight 32.4 lbs. (14.7 kg)_

_Ability: Intimidate_

_It loyally follows its Trainer's orders. For ages, they have helped Trainers raise Pokémon._

Heather put her Pokédex away and took a ball out of her pocket, tossing it onto the field. The red and white sphere opened and released a beam of light, her Panpour being materialized before the ball returned to her. The blue monkey flinched from the dogs intimating stare, making Heather inwardly frown.

"Panpour, lets go! Use Water Gun."

_I hope our training was enough, Intimidate will cut a lot off our Physical attack._

"Herdier, Take Down." Lenora replied cooly, calm with the situation despite using a move that would harm her own Pokémon. Panpour braced itself and let out a strong water gun at the Normal-type, making its Take Down veer off course a bit because of water in its eyes. The larger dog nailed into the very side of the monkey, tripping up due to it expecting a full on hit and injuring itself more than usual.

Panpour cried out and Scratched the side of the Herdier in return, jumping away quickly. Lenora, wasting no time, ordered her Pokémon to use Bite, Heather quick to react as the dog barrelled toward her Poké.

"Panpour, dodge it and use Fury Swipe with Water Gun."

_What I need is some leverage. Keeping her Herdier wet will slow it down, and it'll make the floor slick too._

The black and brown canine snapped at Panpour as it got close, the monkey narrowly dodging the first snap and soaking the hound with a well aimed gun. Teeth came down on the monkeys leg, a soft crack being heard. Claws raked the Herdier's flank several times in a row and started ripping away fur, causing quite a bit of damage. The result was quick; an angry and soaked dog ignoring orders and trying to get a monkey off its back.

"Herdier! Roll onto your back!"

"Panpour, close range Scald." She calmly ordered, stressed on the inside. Was Panpour okay?

_The crack was loud, but he didn't seem to react... I'll return him back if he does before this battle is over._

Scald was a new attack they hadn't worked on much, which had some issues with the temperature. Hoping against hope that it would have the desired effect, Heather watched as her monkey clung on to the bucking hounds back and released a boiling attack.

A howl of pain followed a blast of steaming hot water, Lenora instantly recalling her Pokémon. A tired out Panpour was returned to Heather's ball, being recalled due to his injury.

_I need to get him checked immediately after I finish this, winning or losing.._

"Herdier has been recalled, Panpour wins the battle. Lenora has one more Pokémon remaining, begin!"

"Watchog, finish this battle."

With two Pokémon ready to battle and a third that could still possibly battle, Heather was trying not to think she had the battle bagged. By the looks of the rodent like Pokémon on the battle field, it was fast. Her own Pokémon were quite swift, but this was pushing it. Quickly she took out her dex, scanning the Poké.

_**Watchog, The Lookout Pokémon.**_

_The evolved form of Patrat._

_Type: Normal _

_Height 3′7″ (1.09m)_

_Weight 59.5 lbs. (27.0 kg)_

_Ability: illuminate_

_They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark._

"Alright, here we go. C'mon out, Claire!"

The chinchilla used Growl as it was released, puffing out as she touched the wet battle floor. The gray fluff sized up her opponent and got ready to fight, Lenora calling out the first move.

"Watchog, Crunch."

"Claire, dodge and use Swift, careful on the floor."

Lenora grit her teeth as Heather spoke the move, knowing there was no way her Pokémon could dodge it. Instead, she watched as the Minccino dodged her Crunch by using the wet floor to slide on, a cluster of stars attacking her Watchog several times. The Pokémon shook it off best he could and ran at Claire who had put distance between them, Lenora's voice a bit strained.

"Hypnosis!"

_Great, trying to put my Pokémon to sleep. Ahah!_

"Claire, close your eyes and Sing!"

_Fire with fire._

"Watchog, stop and plug your... Oh no..."

The brown rat wobbled before he hit the floor, Lenora using her one heal to use an Awakening on her Pokémon. The Watchog stood and shook off, charging Claire to Crunch her. The Minccino reacted fast and retaliated with Encore, delivering a sharp Pound to his nose after a bright white ball hit the Poké. The white light dissapated and made the Watchog shine a bit, showing the effect was active. Fuming, Lenora set her Pokémon to Crunch away, Claire dodging best she could before taking an attack to her side.

Not wanting to push her, Heather returned the Minccino and took out her last ball, sending out Lark. The Snivy quickly shot a small seed at the Normal-type, vines growing on it quickly.

_A Leech Seed! Great thinking buddy. Claire tired it out, now we get to beat it._

"Lark, Leaf Tornado."

Her voice was dead calm as she gave her command, full trust in her partner as he dodged a Crunch, the Encore still active before it shimmered out. The Grass snake set a gust of sharp edged leaves at the Watchog, having it get caught in the small tornado until it broke free. Having had enough, Lenora spat out a chain of commands, her Pokémon starting off with a wince as Leech Seed stole some of its energy.

"Retaliate, Hypnosis, Crunch!"

"Lark, Growth, then a Vine Whip. Keep him away!"

The rodent charged Lark who flashed green quickly and grew a bit larger, vines coming out to knock the creature away. The Watchog went directly to its second attack, Lark closing his eyes to avoid it. With a direct opening the Pokémon ran in and Crunched Lark, the Grass snake beginning to glow, blinding the Normal-type for a moment.

In the place of the Snivy stood a taller, longer Pokémon, green with a white underbelly and yellow crest where the grass blades once were, leaves coming out of its back down to its tail.

Heather's jaw dropped at her first Pokémon evolved, tears in her eyes while the new creature lay to waste the Watchog with a bigger, stronger Leaf Tornado. She ran across the field and scooped him up, hugging her partner tightly who returned it excitedly with short leaf like arms.

"Watchog is unable to battle, Lenora is out of usable Pokémon..."

She blocked out the ref to squeal in delight, dropping to her knees and placing Lark down. Excitement made both their eyes sparkle and Heather giggle, hugging her partner again.

"Lark, you evolved! I'm so proud of you! Ah, and we beat the gym!" She nearly yelled as Lenora walked over with the winnings and a smile, chuckling.

"Congratulations, that was a great battle. Your Pokémon evolving was unexpected, but it's always amazing to see it happen. You've won, so here it is, the Basic Badge." The woman handed over the badge and the money, Heather standing to take then. She showed Lark the badge before sticking it in her case, using the storage box to stash the money. Quickly she pulled out her dex, scanning her beloved partner.

_**Servine, The Grass Snake Pokémon.**_

_Type: Grass _

_Height 2′7″ (0.79m)_

_Weight 35.3 lbs. (16.0 kg)_

_Ability: Overgrow_

_It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip._

_Known moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Wrap, Growth, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, and Mega Drain._

x—x—x—x—x—x

Heather raced to the center after leaving the gym, handing all three Pokéballs to Nurse Joy. She explained about the Crunch attack and got the nurse to check her Panpour first, worried about her companion. While she waited she looked at the map that was pinned up on the center wall, looking at the part of it that showed Pinwheel Forest. If she wanted to train and explore, the long path would take about a days travel, if they were finished working on the straight through path, it would be much shorter.

The cruise was in two days, enough time to stay the night at the center and move out on the short path tomorrow, or start the long path today and hope to reach Castelia by mid morning. Heather thought it over briefly before leaving the map to take a seat on one of the benches, deciding to call her mother. It was late enough that she would be home from work, and gotten her gift.

The blonde pulled her X-transceiver out and called her mother, having it ring a few times before someone answered. On the other end a woman's voice sounded distracted, sizzling heard in the background.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Heather? Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? I'll come and get you if you need,"

"Mom, mom, slow down! I'm fine. Did you get my present?"

"Present? Oh, yes, I just brought it in, I didn't get a chance to open it yet, I'm making dinner. Aurea, Professor Juniper, is coming over, she's-"

"I know her name, mom."

"Yes yes... She's coming over to talk about some new break through like usual."

"You aren't mad at her and I for... This, are you?" Heather asked with a bit of shame, still feeling guilty about having left without her mothers consent.

"She tells me you've gained a few new Pokémon and won a badge..."

"Two badges! I just won my second one! I battled the gym in Nacrene, I'm just waiting for my Pokémon to be healed before I start my way to Castelia City. It's so amazing mom, traveling with Pokémon... They're so strong and smart, you don't have to worry about me."

"Two? Ah... You're already in Nacrene? How is Neil? Aurea told me you two started together, I feel a little better knowing he's with you..."

"Oh, um...Neil stayed in Striation... He didn't beat the gym, and stayed to train."

_And was a complete ass about it. I hope she doesn't ask more... I don't really want to talk about him yet._

"Oh, so you're alone...?"

"No mom, I have my Pokémon! I'm never alone, they're always with me. They would protect me, I'm sure of it."

_"Heather? I have a concern about your Pokémon."_

"Hold on a sec mom, please."

Heather walked over to the desk where Nurse Joy stood, three Pokéballs in her hand. The nurse frowned as they were given to Heather, pointing to one.

"Your Panpour has a broken leg. I've splinted it, and done the best I can, but he won't be able to battle or travel for some time."

"Oh no... He's okay though, right?"

"Yes, don't worry, he's fine besides the break. He's going to require special care though, which if you're busy traveling, he can't get..."

"Heather? Heather!"

"Ah, yes mom?" She pulled the X-Transceiver back to her ear, listening as her mother spoke.

"Your Pokémon is hurt?"

"Yeah, he had his leg broken in a battle. It won't heal properly unless he can spend time off of it." She answered, thinking over different options.

_I could leave him at the day-care, they would take care of him... I can't really take him along with me because he won't get the rest he needs... Unless I stay here until he's better..._

"Can you send him to Juniper?" The voice of her mother broke her thoughts, the girl nodding blankly before she realized her mother couldn't see.

"Uh, yeah, I could, but she's always busy, I wouldn't have her take care of him..."

"Send him to Aurea, and I'll take care of him."

_... What?_

"I thought... You didn't like Pokémon...? Ah! Would you really take care of him for me?" Her eyes brightened and she grinned from ear to ear, having never expected her mother of all people to offer.

"Yes, I'm serious. He's a friend of yours, and he's helping keep my baby safe... I'll make sure he gets better.

"Heather! This is gorgeous! Thank you so much, it's perfect."

The blonde walked over to the transfer machine in the center before her mother started going on, baffling her slightly.

"Oh, the present? I'm glad you like it! I'll send you things along the way, okay? Anything specific you want from Castelia? And I'm starting the transfer now."

She placed the Pokéball on a platform and entered in Professor Juniper's machine number, typing in a message as well. She clicked send and the Pokéball was turned into bits of data, being absorbed by the machine.

"Sent!"

"Alright, I'll give her a call now to make sure she gets him before coming over. As for Castelia, surprise me. I love you Heather, call again soon. Be safe..."

"Don't worry about me mom, I'll be fine. Thank you so much for taking him, I love you too. Talk to you in a while, bye."

"Bye dear."

_Click_

Smiling, the blonde released her two remaining Pokémon and explained about her Panpour while they went to the shop inside the center, restocking goods for their trip through the forest. With everything they needed ready, they left Nacrene City, ready to face the forest with a few hours of light left.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, nice long chapter this time, with a few different viewpoints. I'm noticing I'm getting a lot of story follows, which is awesome, but I wouldn't mind a few reviews. Hell, if not reviews, message me. I don't care. I doubt I'm pleasing all of you all the time. And well, if I am, I should start running for leader of the world or something.

Just give a quickie, tell me what you think. Anything I do that you hate or like? Longer or shorter chapters? Want to see flying pigs and alien cows doing a dance? Let me know! I'm_ /very/ _open to ideas.

(...Okay, reasonable ideas. No alien cows please.)

~Vivi

x—x—x—x—x—x

The group of trainer and Pokémon wandered through the forest path for a few hours, encountering lots of different Bug and Grass types along the way. Most just went on with what they were doing while others scuttled away, some having playful battles with her partners. For a while a Sewaddle followed them and chatted with Heather's Pokémon, helping the group set up their tent before being called away by a Leavanny as the sun began to set.

Heather took out a lantern and made some Pokéfood for her team before making food for herself, the group eating dinner then going to sleep. They'd made good time through the forest, another two or three hours walk left for them in the morning, which Heather's alarm woke them for.

It was another early day for the three, six-thirty in the morning. They ate leftover food from the night before and packed up the tent, the girl unbelieving how much could fit in her storage device. After they were packed up they cleaned up and left to finish making their way through the forest, doing some training while they walked.

A few hours later they made it to the main path past the bridge that was down, walking along to try a double battle against two young girls. Although Heather's Pokémon were trained better, having no practice commanding them both at once left her struggling to pick up slack, which ended up making her lose. The girls let her off without paying no matter how much she tried to push even a few dollars on them, explaining that they were just having fun.

The three stood around and chatted while they all healed their Pokémon, Heather saying goodbye when she was finished to walk out of the forest, coming to the door platform to Skyarrow Bridge around ten-thirty. Still outside, Heather recalled her Pokémon after reading a sign that recommended it, stepping in to the terminal to spot a boy around her age with straight shoulder length jet black hair looking at her, one eye a striking blue while the other was an almost amber brown.

Recoiling slightly in surprise she blinked, giving the boy a warm smile afterwards. He returned it and stood up stretching, towering over her by a good foot, foot and a half. His eyes narrowed in his stretch before brightening, holding out his hand to her.

"Heya, I'm Vincent. On your way to Castelia City?"

Heather nodded and took his hand in hers, shaking briefly before answering. She let her eyes scan over him quickly as he did to her, the two meeting each others eyes after.

"Yeah, I'm going to be challenging the gym there, and I have a few things planned, what about you?" She asked casually, lost in his different coloured eyes. He shrugged and flushed a bit, looking away which made her feel awkward.

"Never see anyone with two-toned eyes huh?"

"I-I'm sorry!" She started, blushing darkly herself. "I didn't mean to stare! They're very unique... I've never seen that before." She said honestly, feeling embarrassed that she'd made him uncomfortable.

"Ah, I should be used to it, but I'm not... I'm headed to Castelia to explore, I'm not a trainer like most. Instead I like to sketch Pokémon, explore new places. Would you mind if I accompanied you to the city?" He asked like an excited child, picking a black sling bag from the ground a and slipping it onto his shoulder after she agreed.

The two walked and talked about Pokémon as they made their way across the bridge, Heather taking in the sights when she wasn't browsing through sketchbooks of his. She was amazed at how well someone could draw different Pokémon, feeling like they would jump right out of the page. He beamed at her praise and pointed out different things as they walked along, talking the whole time.

Nearly a half-hour later the city skyline came into view, Heather breathless as the water from the ocean made the many buildings seem to sparkle. Vincent smiled and took her hand, tugging her along down the stairs to show her the city.

x—x—x—x—x—x

"Hold on, hold on!" She giggled at her impatient new friend and pulled her hand away, walking back over through the terminal to the information screen. She checked the weather and events while Vincent came to stand beside her, looking as well.

"Ah, rain after tomorrow, that's when you planned to leave, right?"

"Yeah, that's going to be no fun walking through. I have today to train, a cruise tomorrow, and then I planned to leave the day after." She frowned as she thought about her plan, Vincent starting to walk slowly toward the door. Heather blinked and followed him, walking along beside him as they entered the city.

The ocean breeze ruffled her hair as soon as they stepped out, the salt assaulting her nose much more then it had on the bridge. She looked out at the docks in wonder, having never seen anything like it. Her blue eyes sparkled and the man she was with stopped to wait for her, amused by her reaction.

Heather walked over to a rail and leaned against it staring out at the water and the docks, large boats ferrying people out to other regions and places. She gawked for a bit longer before slowly leaving the rail, walking over to a grinning Vincent.

"It's like you've never seen this place, or anything like it, before." He teased her warmly, leading the way through the bustle of people toward the center. "Also, rain might not be so bad to travel in... Route Four is basically a desert path. Rain would cool it off, keep the sand down." The man explained, brushing his raven hair from his eyes.

She gave a thoughtful hum and nodded, watching the buildings and ally ways they passed. Now she faced a new dilemma, to deal with the rain, or suffer through the sand. Sand was fine at the beach and ocean, but it wasn't any fun to walk through when it pelted you in the face. Rain was easier to handle, but would no doubt have lightening and thunder, she'd have to be careful.

They stopped outside the center and Vincent looked away, his attention distracted by some silver coated men and woman hauling a crate toward a dock with a large black boat stopped there. He shrugged it off and looked back to find Heather already inside, quickly walking after her after giving one more look at the shady crate group.

"You seem to know the place pretty good, any places to train alone?" Heather asked when he caught up, the man giving an awkward sort of look. She quickly caught on and rose her hands, waving them in front of her.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, you can come! I just mean where trainers wouldn't bug us. I like to work on techniques with my Pokémon alone, not in battles."

Vincent nodded and smiled, giving a slight chuckle and rubbing at the back of his neck while he thought of the city. Several places where she could battle trainers came to mind, less where she could train alone however.

"Well... Most of this place are businesses, art galleries, shops... There isn't really a place to get away from it unless you go to Route Four. There's the fountain on the other side of the city, but people might bug you there."

She took back her Pokémon from Nurse Joy and placed the balls on her belt, following the taller man outside and through one of the main streets. He pointed to a building and made his way through the busy people with Heather in hand, stopping outside.

"This is the Castelia City gym, Burgh is probably here since the doors are open. Sometimes trainers have to wait to face him because he leaves often. A lot of people in this city are artists, including him, and they like to get away sometimes for inspiration." Vincent explained while they continued to walk, avoiding most of the city rush.

"He might not be here when you want to challenge him though, so you might have to come back another time. A lot of trainers seem to challenge him last, and since he has to use a certain set of Pokémon, they take him out easily."

"Are you from here? You know a lot about the city, and your art work is amazing. I'd rather battle him in a few days, I like the challenge. My Pokémon need the training, too." Heather replied as they reached the fountain, putting taking her Pokéballs off her belt. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, dodging her question for the most part.

"You could say that. I know a lot about most of Unova though, and I'm glad you like my sketches so well. Could I maybe sketch yours when we find a spot you like?"

"Sounds like a friend of mine... He's a nut about learning things, could probably navigate the forest blindfolded..." She smiled at the man as she released her two Pokémon by the fountain, having them warm up in a play battle with each other. Vincent looked surprised to see she had a Servine, taking out his supplies and sitting on one of the benches to start.

"Alright! Lets start guys, Lark, give me your best Vine Whip! Claire, we're going to work on powering up your Swift."

*—*—*—*—*—*

Light green hair fluttered about in the cool night breeze while he stood on one of the Castelia docks, overseeing the Team Plasma grunts activities. The silver coated men and women were busy loading several large crates onto their dark black boat, N looking on tiredly.

Ever since he'd met that girl in Accumula Town and told his father about her, he'd been worked a lot harder and couldn't decide why. Was it simply because his father knew that trainers like her would resist worse the longer they took, or did his father think he liked the girl given the fact that he'd talked about her? Either idea didn't really matter to N, all he cared about was the fact that he was exhausted.

Between extra work, challenging gyms with his Pokémon friend's help and lots of nights laying in bed wide awake stressed, he needed a break.

His attention was stolen by his shoulder being tapped, the blue eyed man turning his head to see a grunt standing there looking terrified.

"I-I'm sorry sir... You weren't answering to your name. We finished loading the boat..." The male grunt spoke in a nervous voice to the young man, frightened eyes downcast to shuffling feet. N merely nodded and walked away, leaving the grunt confused, but extremely glad he wasn't in trouble for interrupting their King's thoughts.

The green haired man walked down the main street to an apartment they had used to get everything sorted, crawling into bed on the top floor after getting changed and ready. He lay awake for a while before sleep finally took him, unaware of how soon morning would creep up.

x—x—x—x—x—x

_Ring ring..._

"Uuurgh..."

_Ring ring..._

"Nngh. Hello...?"

"Heather, good morning."

"Agh, Neil, do you know what time it is!?"

"Yup, bright and early."

"Gah. What do you want?"

"I won't be making the cruise, I got a little side-tracked. I'm, uh... Also sorry for how I acted to you. I'm glad you've moved on so far though. You are at Castelia, right?"

"Yes, I am. What held you back?"

"There was some trouble with Plasma. Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm going to be moving on today, so maybe I'll catch up to you in a few days. You're going to leave by tomorrow right?" He explained to her briefly, wanting to know how much time he had to make it to Castelia before she left.

"That's only if I beat the gym. I'm down a Pokémon, Panpour's with my mom, and I don't think Claire and Lark can handle it alone. This gym is Bug Pokémon, I'm at a disadvantage. Going to be training a lot. The gym leader also takes vacations... He might not be here when I want to challenge him."

"Oh, that's... With your mom? Wait. She doesn't like Pokémon right..? Alright, you have some explaining to do."

"Can it wait until later? It's six in the morning and I don't have to be up until nine..." She grumbled, giving an apologetic look to Lark who was trying to fall back asleep through the talking where as Claire was still dead asleep beside her head.

"Yeah, alright. I'll call you later if you don't call me first. Have fun, hope you find someone to bring. Goodnight sleepyhead."

"Be safe Neil, bye."

_Click_

No matter how annoyed she was at him for acting how he did, she was happy that he had called. Fights between the two didn't last too long, and there were very few that weren't playful. She checked the time as she dropped her X-transceiver on the table and groaned, moving the pillow over her eyes, quickly falling back to sleep until her alarm went off a few hours later.

Showered, dressed, and ready to face the day, she grabbed what she needed and went to get breakfast in the center with her partners. Once they were done she returned them to their balls and headed down to the dock she needed, finding Vincent sitting on a bench along the way, sketching a Woobat that someone was playing with.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you here." She greeted happily, standing beside the drawing man. His bi-coloured eyes shifted up to her, smiling with a laugh. Thought I'd see you off?" He joked lightly, patting the bench for her to sit.

"Ah, I can't stay long, gotta go get a good spot on deck." Heather explained, looking longingly to the large white boat a few docks over. Vincent nodded in understanding, smiling.

"Well, I hope you have fun, it would be awesome going on something like that. Bet there are lots of Pokémon there you'll get to battle. Might get you ready for Burgh." He smiled to the blonde and looked off to the large ship, not noticing Heather's amused look.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have an extra ticket, I forgot about it actually. Would you... Like to come?"

"Really?" He asked surprised, looking back up to her to see her nod.

"Yeah, I'd rather not waste it, you're welcome to have it. Maybe I'll see you there." She dug out the second ticket and handed it to the man who took it, smiling happily.

"Thanks, Heather. I'll be sure to find you, go get your good spot, I have to put all this away then I'll join you." He motioned toward a few dozen pencils papers and other drawing equipment and Heather laughed, nodding and waving before walking away.

"Catch you later!"


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was high and warm as N boarded the ship that would cruise around the islands off the banks of Castelia City. Being one of the first ones on he puttered around casually, relaxing while he could. Eventually people began to fill the deck and he slowly walked to a more secluded area, glad that no one was personally bugging him. Once the ship had all its passengers it let out a loud horn, starting to move.

His smoky blue eyes looked out across the rippling water while people talked all around him about various things. Finally having enough of the sights, he walked around and headed to the cabins of the ship were there was food and drinks. He ordered a snack and left back to the deck of the ship, coming across a battle.

Lines were marked on several places on the ship to signify battle arenas, everyone was handed a decently thick book upon boarding that listed moves that couldn't be used, and different Pokémon that couldn't be called out. As a general rule Pokémon weren't allowed out of their balls unless they were battling, heights and weights restricted for safety.

N stood and watched a battle between a Sandile and a Cottonee, both trainers shouting orders and boasting to the people standing around watching that they would win. His father's words of liberation whispered through his mind as he walked away annoyed, knowing that those trainers would get their karma. And soon.

x—x—x—x—x—x

_Ah, this is so amazing!_

Heather walked around the cruise ship checking things out, the thick book of rules stuffed in her bag. Right away she had wanted to battle but was discouraged with all the restrictions, not sure she could properly battle without breaking one of the move rules. Deciding that she'd try later, Heather spent a good time exploring and watching the waves splash against the ships sides.

The fresh ocean air blew in her face and tousled her hair, the salt smell already natural to her. If she were to settle down one day, she was almost positive it would be at Castelia, or another place that bordered the ocean. It sparkled in the sun and she watched the landscape slowly change, eventually sauntering along to watch a battle and look around for Vincent.

Sure enough she spotted him on a lawn chair with his book and pencils out, feverishly drawing the two battling Pokémon. She tried to wave to get his attention, assuming he was only watching the battle when he didn't notice her. When that didn't work she walked over, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Oh, hello Heather! I'm glad you found me, I was going to walk around and look for you, but... I thought you'd do the same, plus there was a battle! I love drawing Pokémon in the heat of things. What do you think of my Leipard?"

He tilted his book for her to see, the Pokémon on the paper a fierce looking fighter. Once again she was amazed at how they seemed to pop out of the page, even a half drawn Zebstika looking amazing. Her eyes turned to the battle then back to his work, nodding wordlessly.

"I'd like to draw your Servine sometime, you had him do too many things for me to capture him very well last time. These two have been hard, too."

"Oh, sure! Maybe after the cruise we can have a bit of a relaxing evening, and you can draw him. Go sit at the fountain or someplace nice." She smiled and sat quietly while he finished his work, closing her eyes and enjoying the atmosphere. A while later the man nudged her, smiling when her eyes opened.

"You dozed off, thought I'd let you be for a while. It's relaxing, isn't it? Even with all the noise and people. The ocean air does that."

Heather yawned and nodded, enjoying the warm sun upon her face. "Yeah, it's amazing. But, I didn't come to sleep! I'm interested in finding a battle... Would you like to come watch?" She asked hopefully, not wanting to be completely alone in the crowd.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the man nodded and helped her stand, thanking him politely and smiling. The two walked around the deck until Heather found an opening in a battle, a woman boasting to be undefeatable. Several people talked about how strong she was and how she'd torn through their teams, making Heather nervous as she walked up.

"A-Are you battling again ma'am?"

Hazel eyes looked up from under dark shades, red curls of hair framing her face while the rest was up in a ponytail. Heather shuffled awkwardly as the young woman thought, her voice velvety when she spoke.

"Why yes, interested in facing me?"

"Y-yeah."

"How many Poké do you have on you?" She asked in a bored tone, shades covering her eyes again. Heather looked down at her belt, answering nervously. "Two."

The redhead nodded and picked two balls off her full belt of six, rolling them in her palm. She used her free hand to set her shades on her head, darkly lined eyes exposed. Heather took the other side of the field and pumped herself up, Vincent standing close by as silent support.

"You can do this Heather." He cheered softly, the rest of the crowd standing and watching the two women as they stared each other down. A blonde man in a Hawaiian shirt began to ref, both trainers sending out their Poké on go.

"Go Elgyem, Larvesta! Let's make this twenty wins."

"Lark, Claire, c'mon out!"

They said together, four beams of light hitting the field. Heather took out her light blue dex, scanning both Pokémon as they came out.

**Larvesta, The Torch Pokémon.**

Type: Bug, Fire

Height: 3′7″ (1.09m)

Weight: 63.5 lbs. (28.8 kg)

Ability: Flame Body

The base of volcanoes is where they make their homes. They shoot fire from their five horns to repel attacking enemies.

**Elgyem, The Cerebral Pokémon.**

Type: Psychic

Height: 1′8″ (0.51m)

Weight: 19.8 lbs. (9.0 kg)

Ability: Telepathy

It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches.

_Alright, a double battle against two powerful Pokémon... Let's see how well we fare._

"Lark, start this off with a Leaf Tornado at Elgyem, Claire, Swift them both. Remember not to break the boat!" Heather started, ready to change her orders in case something went wrong. Her experience with double battles was still close to none and she had lacked time to practice, going off a whim in the battle. The redhead seemed to think otherwise though, nodding in approval.

"Larvesta, Flame Charge Servine. Elgyem, keep Minccino busy with a Psywave, avoid the attacks if you can." The woman spoke calmly, a plan already in her head. Heather struggled to command her Pokémon together, trying to calm herself.

The fire moves would wipe out Lark, whereas Claire was still getting used to battling, both of her friends having a disadvantage in the battle. Along with her not being used to watching both Pokémon, they seemed doomed.

Lark let loose a powerful tornado of sharp edged leaves and blades of wind toward the two opposing Pokémon, Larvesta breaking away to cloak itself in flames which tore through the leaves as it charged Lark, the wind blades doing little damage. Claire sent a barrage of stars at both Pokémon which nailed them both quite hard, not stopping either attacks though as Elgyem fired a ray of shimmering energy at the Normal-type.

Fire scorched the Grass-Type who retaliated with a Mega Drain, getting a small amount of energy back from the attack. Claire avoided the Psywave and shot back an Encore, the white ball hitting the Psychic type straight on while she gave another Swift. The sharp stars hit both the Pokémon and Heather smiled, glad that they could battle without her so well.

"Lark, Growth and Wrap Elgyem, watch out for Larvesta, Claire, DoubleSlap Larvesta and be careful."

"Larvesta, focus on Servine, keep up with Flame Charge, Elgyem, focus your Psybeam on Minccino until Encore wears out, then switch to Psychic!"

The woman grinned as her Pokémon charged Heather's Servine, the flames scorching him badly. Lark slipped away cringing as he used Growth, throwing a Leech Seed on Elgyem before wrapping him. The Psychic-type wobbled a bit before shooting off Psybeams at Claire, the Minccino dodged the blasts, being hit back by one. Claire wobbled around and was hit by another attack, making no move to avoid them.

_Oh no! She's confused, and Lark isn't holding up very well... I don't think this is going to end well..._

Heather looked on worriedly while Lark avoided an Ember Attack, being hit by another Flame Charge. The redhead grinned and pointed at Heather's Pokémon, her voice victorious.

"Larvesta, Elgyem, finish them off! Full strength Flame Charge and Psychic!"

Knowing her limits and not wanting her friends harmed any more, she returned them just in time, the attacks hitting thin air. The older woman returned her own Pokémon and walked over, sticking her hand out.

"Well fought, your Pokémon are well trained for their levels, they work well together as well. Double battles are popular among trainers, you should work on that when you have the time. My name is Ebony, I'm working on opening a gym in Kanto. I'd love to battle you again someday." She said with a smile, Heather sticking her hand out to shake the woman's.

"Kanto? Isn't that another region?" She asked in disbelief, the woman nodding confidently and taking her hand back. "I'm Heather, by the way."

"Yeah, it is. Their Pokémon are much different then here, you should come and see! Are you going for the badges here in Unova?"

"Yes, she is." Vincent butted in as he moved over to Heather's side, escorting the ladies off the battle field to let another couple of trainers try a battle. They moved off to stand by the railing of the ship, all three looking across the water.

"Well, you should try Kanto after you're done here. Maybe by then I'll have my own gym! I want to be an Ice-type gym, but it's hard to do... Anyway, I'm going to try and get some more battles in, I hope to see you again Heather!"

"It was nice to meet you." Heather replied before the woman let her shades drop back over her eyes and sauntered off, leaving Vincent and Heather to stand around.

"You did pretty good, those two work alone well. For double battles, you need them working together though. Gyms don't double battle though, so it's not a required skill..."

"When we have time, I'll train them for double battles. I want to make it through Route Four in the rain though. If it wasn't for the cruise today, I would be training for the gym. I'm going to run and get my Pokémon healed, alright? You can come if you want."

"I'm alright, I'll poke around here, watch some battles. See you in a few."

"Alright!" Heather turned and left the top deck to the middle, passing through the ships diner and deciding to grab a drink along the way.

*—*—*—*—*—*

_Ah, she's here. _He thought to himself as he watched Heather walk through the archway of the food hall, his smoky blues examining her curiously while he sat alone at a booth sipping on a frozen lemonade. He watched as she ordered a bottle of water and took a sip before putting it in her bag, her eyes coming to rest on his as she turned around.

_Oh crap._

"You're N, right?" She asked in a polite tone as she walked up to him, arms crossed below her bust casually. He nodded hesitantly and watched her eyes, his own voice a bit rough.

"And you're Heather. We met in Accumula on rather bad terms if I recall correctly, you had a friend with you then though." He rose a brow curiously and she gave a slight frown, nodding her head.

"Yeah, Accumula. Right after that guys speech about liberation. You told me that my Snivy could talk..." She watched him skeptically as he sipped his drink, blinking as he scoffed.

"He isn't just 'some guy', and you act like you don't believe me. All Pokémon can talk, which is why they shouldn't be used by trainers or captured at all." He started, anger tinting his voice. Heather gave him an unamused look and rolled her eyes, sharpening her own voice.

"Of course Pokémon can talk, we just don't speak their language. That doesn't mean they should be wild. My Pokémon could leave if they wanted, but they choose to stay beside me!"

"Or you just don't know how to hear them begging you to free them!" He half yelled, drawing them some attention. Heather looked around uncomfortably, motioning for him to keep it down. N ground his teeth, glaring at her as she hushed him.

"Want to take this somewhere else?" She asked him as he finished his drink and stood up, shrugging his shoulders and brushing a bit of hair out of his face.

"Is there any point talking if you don't believe an ounce of what I say? All it will be is an argument." He huffed and she looked up to him, the green haired boy towering over her by a few inches.

"Show me then."

"W-What?" He blinked in confusion and surprise, not having expected that kind of answer from her. She gave him a determined look and repeated herself, N slowly nodding.

"What exactly do you want me to show you?" He asked cautiously, his expression questioning.

"Talk to my Pokémon, have them tell you something only they or I would know. I want to believe at least something that you claim." She pressed, trying to convince him with a less frustrated voice. N stared at her for a few heartbeats while thoughts ran through his head, finally giving in with a sigh.

"Fine."

After some discussion, Heather and N walked through the diner and down the hall of rooms, each guest having one due to the cruise being a little over ten hours. He watched her while she led the way, eyes lingering on the Pokéballs attached to the belt on her hip until they reached the closest of their rooms - hers. She slipped the key card in the slot and opened the door to the blinking green light, stepping inside.

They both examined the room, neither having been in one yet. N noticed first the colours, baby blues, pinks and purples that somehow managed to look nice together. Heather did a turn around, Pokéballs in her hand.

"The quicker the better, we aren't allowed to have Pokémon out unless they're battling, plus mine are injured still... I was on my way to the center on the ship before I ran into you." She explained, releasing her partners. She dug out a few potions and sprayed the worst of their wounds, both Pokémon watching N carefully.

"It's okay guys, he's not going to hurt us, you aren't battling again, I'm sorry it's taking so long to get you cared for. We'll get you guys looked at after this, okay?"

"They both don't mind. Your Minccino was abused by a male, she doesn't like them much. She'd give her life for you, you saved her. Your Servine says..."

Their eyes went to the door as cries were head in the hall, both Pokémon getting into defensive stances. N paled and turned to Heather, pointing to a closet.

"Get in there and do _not _come out. Recall your Pokémon and hide their balls, if you're found, act like you _aren't_ a trainer, got it?"

"What..? Why? N, what's going on?" She demanded, confused and frightened. She recalled her Pokémon and hid the balls in her bag, looking worriedly at the man.

"Please, just hide, okay? I don't have time to explain. Just get in the closet and stay there until everything gets quiet, or until I come to get you."

Hesitantly she nodded and went to the shutter closet door, opening it and looking back to him. He nodded with his head and motioned for her to hurry, the blonde stepping in and closing the door behind her.

_What a day._


	13. Chapter 13

"Your highness! Things are going as planned, we've taken a lot of the passengers Pokémon, we're checking through the rooms now." A male grunt rang out excitedly as N stepped out of the room, the grunt having just raided the previous room.

"Good, that's good. Shouldn't you be checking the rest of them, and the other floors then?" He asked the now nervous looking grunt, the silver suited man shaking his head.

"We haven't finished checking the rooms here yet! Like that one!" The grunt pointed to the door N had just come from, making the young man give him a hard look while inside he was freaking out

"Did you not just see me come from in there? Do you people even think? Get out of here, go search the other floors before I demote you to cleaning toilets." He hissed out trying to protect the blonde inside, the grunt immediately nodding and walking quickly away to the stairwell. The good things both her Pokémon had said about her had surprised and confused him, the result being to hide her. Good trainers like her didn't deserve their Pokémon taken away... Right?

Inside he knew his father would disagree and tell him that she was hurting them in some way, but her Pokémon both said great things about her, not that they weren't happy. And she used her supplies to heal them the best she could, that meant something, right? He himself was a 'trainer' who used his Pokémon friends to battle gyms, he cared for his friends, she cared for hers... Would his father see that they weren't all bad?

Not likely.

N sighed and walked through the hall back to the upper deck where he would oversee the Plasma grunts, leaving the room unattended.

•—•—•—•—•—•

Vincent was sitting waiting for Heather when all hell broke loose, men and women in the same silver outfits as the day before storming onto the cruisers deck from the lower floors and from a black ship which had come up beside their own. From what he could tell they were taking people's Pokémon away, stealing jackets bags and anything else one could hide the balls in.

Many trainers released their Pokémon to help fend off the attackers, the ones who had battled previously keeping their wounded Pokémon safe in their balls. With so much extra weight the ship began to creak and rock, threatening to go down. Many recalled their partners in fear of sinking while others called out their Flying or Water types to navigate the water or air and make for an escape if things went bad.

Without Pokémon of his own and worrying about Heather he left the fight to head downstairs, searching around the diner, Pokécenter station and finally the room halls. Instead of searching every room he called her name as he ran through the hall, rewarded by a cry of anger as he came up to a jarred door.

"Get away from me you freaks! You have no right to go through my things! Stop! - Whack - That!"

Worried, Vincent shoved open the door to see a few grunts holding Heather back while one was going through her bag, the angry blonde not going down without a fight. She kicked, elbowed and kneed the thieves with everything she had, trying to get away. She turned her eyes to the man as he walked in, giving a cry as a grunt pulled on her. Vincent growled and stormed into the room, tearing the two grunts away from Heather who moved behind him, scared and unsure.

He shielded her with his body and turned angrily to the one with her bag, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Give it back to her. Now."

He ordered through a snarl, the grunt with the bag just laughing. Vincent took a step forward and used the momentum to deck the man right in the face, grabbing the bag as the man hit the floor groaning and holding a broken bleeding nose. Heather, shocked, moved to Vincent's side and put a hand on his arm, keeping close and offering him silent support. While he looked to her a grunt threw a punch, nailing the bi-coloured eyed man in the gut. The room suddenly went pitch black and Heather gasped, silence following.

"Get... **Out**!" Vincent's voice roared as the light returned, in his place standing a large three headed black blue and red beast. All three heads looked at the silver dressed grunts who paled, standing shocked staring at the creature. All the mouths opened and roared, a white haze of fire expelled from each one. The six wings on the beast flared and the grunts wasted no time in racing each other out the door screaming about huge scary dragons.

Heather was standing shielded by the beast's strong body, looking just as shocked as the grunts were as she took a step back. The creature went over to shut the door before the dragon disappeared in blurry waves of colour, Heather looking on in disbelief.

On the floor in front of Heather stood a small black and red canine creature, the blonde immediately identifying the Pokémon as a Zorua. She gasped and paled, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"V-Vincent!?"

"Zoorrrr!" The Pokémon cried out, looking horribly drained as he stared up at Heather while giving her a knowing look. She took another shocked step back before her legs gave out from under her, dropping to the floor and staring at the man-turned-Pokémon. The Zorua sat down and waited for it all to sink in, Heather blinking slowly at him before slowly speaking. "V...Vincent..." She mumbled, shaking her head swiftly.

"You've been a Pokémon the whole time!? Why didn't you tell me? Oh... I guess it makes sense..." She corrected herself after a second, rubbing her temples briefly. Was this a joke?

"Zo, Zorua Zor!" The creature replied in a frustrated tone, Heather frowning at the bi-coloured eyes of the Pokémon. It was definitely Vincent... But what was he saying?

"Vincent, I don't understand you.."

Suddenly she felt a sort of probe in her head, a nagging poking that she tried to physically push away with her hands. The Zorua growled and fixed her with a look, the poking breaking through the barrier and swirling around her head. The feeling was so alien that Heather cried out and held her head between her hands, visibly in pain as she tried to resist. After a few moments of struggling a familiar voice broke through, making her stop fighting, and the pain stop.

_"Heather, relax, it's me. Don't fight it, it will only hurt you, I'm sorry... Are you alright? I saw those silver-dressed people on deck and got worried, I found you just in time."_

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She responded uneasily, still rubbing her head a bit. The Zorua moved from sitting over to nuzzle her knee and she lifted him up into her arms, stroking the Pokémon between its large ears. "Thank you... I couldn't have Lark or Claire help me, they're injured... I just..." She trailed off and fell quiet, sighing.

"I just can't believe you're a Pokémon! Were your drawings an illusion...?" She asked curiously, frowning when a laugh echoed in her head. The canine licked her hand, Heather getting an image of the human-Vincent smiling.

_"No, I actually draw them. It's a hobby of mine, I've been alone so long... Zoura's and Zoroark's aren't easy to come by, they hide themselves in illusions like I did. It's difficult for us to detect each other's illusions, especially as a Zorua. My drawings just technically aren't real."_ He explained to her best he could, enjoying the way she rubbed his ears. Heather nodded as she drank in the knowledge, gasping suddenly.

"What about the others? Shouldn't we help them? If they tried to take my Pokémon, they tried to take everyone's!" The realization hit her quickly and she eagerly waited on his answer, the door unlocking being heard. Both sets of eyes darted to it, one fearful and one fierce, both sighing in relief to see something other than a silver garbed person walk through.

"N, you're back!" Heather voiced rather surprised, relieved to see the man who tried to help her. Vincent on the other hand had his hackles raised, weary of the green haired boy despite Heather's greeting. The man shut the door behind him and gave a bit of a wave, his smoky blue eyes coming to rest on the Zorua in her lap.

"You have a third Pokémon?" His tone was surprised but his face held little emotion, walking over to the two on the floor. Politely he offered his hand out for Heather to help herself up with, the blonde taking it while keeping the canine in her other arm.

"Well, not exactly..." She trailed off after brushing herself clean, adjusting her bag nervously.

_What do I tell him? That a friend I've made is really a Pokémon? _She questioned herself, unsure of how much to give away when a reassuring voice broke through her thoughts, Heather feeling relieved that she knew what to say.

"I don't know where he came from, but he saved me and my Pokémon when those people came into the room. I thought it was y-"

"They came in here?" He cut her off with an angry expression, utterly confusing Heather. She nodded slowly and went to explain, being cut off once more by the angry boy.

"They shouldn't of come in here, I told them-" His eyes widened and shot up to Heather, her face puzzled until everything clicked. She narrowed her eyes and stepped back, the Zorua in her arms growling fiercely despite being so worn out.

"You _are_ with them!" She hissed out lowly, moving her bag behind her to protect her Pokémon while hugging the Dark-type close to her, comforted by his voice in her head. Despite knowing that N was with them, something didn't add up and made her less angry. Why did he hide her?

"Heather, please, listen to me..." He began with a worried tone, his expression dire until he stopped, eyes set on the small Pokémon in her arms. Heather looked between the two confused, figuring that Vincent was reaming N out. Her thoughts were confirmed when the boy visibly flinched back, taking the wraith straight on. Heather squeezed Vincent a bit and gave a mental note to go easy on the boy, having her own reaming and questioning to do.

Once the unheard fight seemed to be done the young man turned and headed to the door, Heather moving swiftly across the room to throw herself in front of it to block him. She pressed her back against the door and used her arm to block the handle, effectively blocking his way.

"Talk to me, N. Why did you try to hide me?" She demanded from him, her blue's boring into his own. The man looked uncomfortable under both their hard stares, managing to hold her pinning glare. He took an uneasy breath and parted his lips a few times, trying to come up with something to say, but merely looking like a fish.

"I... I'm the son of Ghetsis, the one who did the speech at Accumula. I'm King of Plasma, the ones dressed in silver that looked in this room while my orders said different.. By no means do I want to be King... All I've ever known is bad trainers, abused and hurt Pokémon, then I meet you and your Pokémon tell me they're happy, well cared for. I don't know what to think..." He trailed off and dropped his eyes, Heather standing her ground.

_He's King of the ones who are trying to take the Pokémon from trainers, but he tried to hide me from them..._

_"Or did he just make you believe that he did?" _The Zorua's voice cut through her thoughts and Heather frowned, lost in a sea of what to believe.

_I don't know..._

_"He didn't. He honestly wanted to keep you safe, but these are things you have to think about. You can't blindly trust everyone." _Vincent scolded her and left her to think, N still staring down awkwardly.

"So, you tried to protect me... Because I'm different? There are other trainers like me, N. Not everyone uses their Pokémon like tools. Yes, some of them do, some of them abuse them, but the majority of trainers don't." She said as she stepped away from the door, the boy's smoky blue eyes following her indecisively. Suddenly he stiffened and reached for the door knob, eyes looking away.

"You may be right, but my father would never agree. There's nothing I can do until I can become one of the chosen Hero's. I think you might be the other. I fear the next time we meet, it will be on terms neither of us quite agree on. Good luck on your travels, Heather. Until next time."

He gave her a look and opened the door, closing it behind him to leave her with her thoughts and the Zorua in her arms.

_N..._

_"Heather, I'm sorry things went down the way it did. I believe we have to think about getting to the upper deck though, the ship may go down."_

The Zorua reasoned with the emotional girl, the link between the two giving him access to her emotions. Frustration flooded the link and he winced, the blonde stomping her foot.

"Argh! First Neil, then N, please tell me you won't push me away too..." She sighed and opened the door to get started on her way to the upper deck, peeking her head out cautiously. When no one yelled at her or came through the hall she left, half hoping to meet up with the green haired boy.

_"Actually.. I was wondering if maybe you would... Be my trainer?" _The words seemed difficult for the creature to say, Heather surprised by the question. She smiled to herself and cradled the exhausted Pokémon in her arms, nodding.

"Sure! We'll get the details straightened out once this cruise is over, okay? For now just hang tight."

x—x—x—x—x—x

When they made it to the top deck there was no sign of the silver coated lackeys or of N, the big black ship that had transported Plasma nowhere in sight. People stood around talking and attendants settled down rowdy groups of trainers, the speakers bleeping before a deep rough voice was heard.

"Thank you to the trainers who pushed back the assault, I'm sorry to announce however that we'll be looping back to Castelia much much earlier than expected because of it. Refunds will be available when we dock, until then, enjoy yourselves."

"I guess that's to be expected..." Heather mumbled and Vincent nodded, snuggling up in her arms. She stroked his head and they stood at the railing for the rest of the trip back, watching as the docks and city eventually came into sight.


	14. Chapter 14

The docks of Castelia were lively as they reached them in the late morning, the sandy beaches between the piers occupied by mostly children and Pokémon playing in the cool water and soft sand. Fishing boats came and went from the farther piers, bringing in containers of fresh fish or going out to try their luck catching any. Purrloin's and Liepard's sat waiting for scraps or unaccounted for fish that the fishermen may of left behind, the felines going so far as to follow the fishermen into the city while meowing for food.

It had taken them almost an hour to return to Castelia City, and the majority of the ride back was stressful and tense. Most trainers kept some Pokémon out in fear of another attack, the ships staff making no move to object as long as they were light weights. The ride back had been uneventful however, no sign of the Plasma boat at the docks or on the water, as well as no silver suited creeps hiding about. As far as Heather was concerned, they disappeared completely. At least until she had another run in with them, which she was sure would happen sooner or later.

Looking out at the dock they were coming to, it was no surprise to find it covered in police officers with Herdiers by their sides, even multiple security guards trying to get answers from a group dressed in the ships uniform, seeming to get nowhere. The captain's voice rang out from the speakers in a serious tone, everyone on board paying close attention.

"As you can see, the police have been notified, and we would appreciate it if you could all take a second to speak to one of the officers about what has happened, any bit counts in bringing the band of hooligans into custody.

"We've also contacted our company, and there will be staff members at the end of the dock to give you a ticket refund coupon when you present to them your ticket stub, we're sorry for the inconvenience, and hope to see you on our next cruise."

The gangplank was lowered and many groups of people began talking to the officers as they left, most of the ships previous passengers leaving straight to get their coupon. Heather was one of the latter. The talk with N was still fresh on her mind, she figured she owed it to him to keep quiet about what went on for some reason. After all, she didn't get her Pokémon stolen, either.

Lost in thought, she handed two ticket stubs, Vincent's and hers, over to a woman who in return gave her two coupons, the blonde stuffing them in her bag without reading them while she made her way to the Pokécenter. It had taken far too long in her opinion to get her friends taken care of, having to wait another twenty minutes in line to get them healed. With her Pokémon and Zorua-Vincent being checked she wandered upstairs to her room, getting changed and filling her bag with bottles of water and supplies she would need for training which she had decided to do while on their way back.

Her plans were to get back around nine or ten and train for an hour or so before challenging the gym in the morning, but with the cruise returning so soon, she had hours to train, and possibly a new Pokémon. A look to the clock showed it just brushing noon, giving Heather time to come up with a training routine while she sat down for lunch, grabbing something for her Pokémon to eat once they were able to be taken.

While she ate she gave thought to what to expect at the gym, knowing for sure that it was a Bug type, but not a whole lot else. Her Servine was weak to bug, where as her Minccino was neither good nor bad, and if Vincent joined her team, that gave her another in the middle Pokemon. To her, that was too many openings.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, poking at her food with a fork while her face held a troubled expression. Training could only do so much against a type she had no ground over, she couldn't have Lark Vine Whip them to death. She needed effective moves and strength...

The blonde pulled out her X-Transceiver and punched in Juniper's number, she was surprised to see the Professor's father on the other end, only having met him a few times while working at the lab.

"Ah, Heather! It's been a long time since I've seen you! My daughter is busy in a video meeting with Professors from other regions, one of which we've just gotten in contact with, the Kalos region! So, I'm afraid I've taken over for the day." He gave her a warm smile which she returned, watching a Woobat peek out over the older man's shoulder.

"Mr. Juniper, it's good to see you again! You too, Flappy." She waved to the man and Woobat, the heart-nosed creature screeching happily. "A new region? That's awesome!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Cedric? Yeah, it's great, there are a bunch of Pokémon we've never heard of there, so much to learn! Anyway, what can I help you with?" He asked her after patting the Bat's head, listening as Heather explained her predicament. He nodded and listened, paying close attention to the blonde as she went on.

"-and I'm pretty sure I remember hearing something about moves that Pokémon can learn with the help of their trainer, I'm interested in teaching my partners skills to help them take on types that would usually hurt them."

Cedric nodded slowly and rubbed his chin while looking off to the side in thought, the Woobat flying away uninterested in the topic change. It's screeching could be heard from across the room, as well as a flutter of wings. The professor gave a firm nod and held up a finger in a "one second" motion, his fingers dashing around a keyboard as he searched for something in the files of his daughter's computer.

He gazed intently at something on the screen and Heather felt a bit uncomfortable, feeling like he was staring at her since they were talking over the same computer. Finally he sat up straight with a grin, making Heather tilt her head curiously.

"I've got it! I knew it would be here somewhere, I worked on this years ago. Now, it's not finished, which is why it wasn't implemented, but it's an app for your X-Transceiver, it has a good chunk of TM's on it. The way it works, you can either search through the moves, or search by Pokémon. Searching by Pokémon will be easier for you, but may not wield the results you're looking for. The program has every TM name and description, but unless it's highlighted, the move isn't available.

"At the time, I didn't have access to every TM, and I still don't, but what's there should be enough to help you. Now, I want you to use the transporter in the centre to send your X-Transceiver to me so I can install it, alright? It will only take a minute, then call me back, and I'll explain more."

He explained to her the way the whole thing worked before she sent him her X-T to get it downloaded, the thought of having a training video program with new moves very exciting to her. When he returned her device she called him back, the professor explaining more.

"I don't have a lot more to say besides the fact that you won't be able to teach your Pokémon everything that is there. Some moves are far too strong for your partners to handle right now, for example... Your Servine can learn Solar Beam by TM, it's a very powerful move, and requires a powerful Pokémon to use it, understand?"

The blonde nodded and Cedric smiled, the professor looking away for a moment as Flappy began to screech. He turned back to the screen and stood, waving to Heather.

"Someone is here, I've got to go. If you have any problems, feel free to call. I hope you get good use out of that, see you later."

With that the screen went black and she sat thinking. Heather drank in the professor's words and thought them over, her blue eyes determined. She didn't want her Pokémon to blow away opponents with a super strong move anyhow, she wanted to battle fairly. A few extra moves up her sleeves wouldn't hurt though, especially to cover type disadvantages.

Eventually Heather decided to go pick up her Pokémon and get training, the girl walking over to pick up the extra packed up lunches before leaving to retrieve her partners. The nurse greeted her cheerily as Heather came up to the counter, the center still packed from everyone who had been on the ship getting their Pokémon checked. She requested her Pokémon and the pink haired woman brought them, two Pokéballs and a tail wagging Vincent. She took all three with a thanks to the nurse, heading outside before releasing them from their balls. She did a minor introduction of Vincent to her Servine and Minccino, the three seeming to get along great.

The group left the center and Heather led them down one of the streets to the middle of the city, having a seat on one of the benches facing the fountain. The small breeze blew a mist of water their way every now and then, cooling them down in the hot sun while she took the containers of food out of her bag and let her Pokémon eat. Heather meanwhile fiddled with the program, browsing through what her team could learn and what the moves did.

_"Heather?"_

"Yeah, Vincent?" She questioned while turning her attention to the grey and red fox who was still eating, making her wonder for a moment if it had been his voice after all. She relaxed as the fox replied, going back to looking through the list of moves.

_"I was serious about wanting you to be my trainer, I'm willing to battle for you if you'll let me."_ He looked up from his lunch at her, his bi-coloured eyes watching her as she poked at the screen of her device.

"Of course, I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. It slipped my mind though. I'm fine with that, actually, I'd love you on my team, it's just that I don't want you to regret letting me capture you." Her blues slid up to meet his round eyes, showing how serious she was by giving him a look. The canine nodded and thought for a moment, his reply coming slow.

_"Yes, I understand. You're a very good trainer though, you take good care of your Pokémon. I know you won't keep me in my ball too often and you'll make sure I'm well, I want to be stronger, and see the world more. I can do both with you._"

The blonde smiled and took out a Pokéball, rolling it over across the bench to the fox. He nosed it and was absorbed in a red beam, Lark and Claire watching with interest as they finished their lunch. She grabbed the ball and released the fox back onto the bench, clipping the ball onto her belt with her other two.

"Well, I hope you're all ready for some serious training, we're challenging the gym and moving on tomorrow as much as I'd love to stay here longer. Tomorrow brings rain, and that will help us get through Route Four, I don't know how we'd manage otherwise."

_"There will probably be a lot of trainers from the cruise sharing that same idea, it's best we leave early to avoid the rush."_

Both Claire and Lark nodded and Heather suddenly realized they could hear him too, thrilled at the prospect of being able to communicate to her Pokémon better. Knowing she was side-tracked she thought back on the topic of leaving, sighing and rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you three think that after some move training, you'll feel comfortable facing the gym today? We can't face it and leave early all tomorrow... There might be a line up, too. Ugh. Ideas..?" She frowned and waited for her Pokémon to come up with something, trying to come up with a plan herself.

"How about... We go see when it's open until? Or how early, we can go from there." She posed the question and was delighted to see all three nod, the girl standing and dusting herself off while taking their garbage to a trash bin. Vincent led the way and the group followed, Heather still thinking of what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

"I still can't believe that they were closed!" Heather ranted from under her umbrella quite frustrated, walking along a strip of soaking pavement that turned into sand in about twenty feet. Off to both sides were currently unoccupied construction sites that didn't exactly make sense to her, figuring that there would always be sand in whatever the structures became. Not to mention, who would want to live or open a shop where sand storms were so frequent?

The paved road stretched out until the construction ended, the sand and temperature thankfully kept down by the rain. Beside her walked her Servine while her other two Pokémon rested in their balls, the Grass-type covered by the large umbrella she had gotten earlier after discovering that the gym was closed for a while, the gym leader going out on one of his apparently _usual_ adventures, making battling him hard.

Heather had been quite upset at first when the referee who was cleaning up had told her when she walked through the doors, having "just missed him". She decided that waiting around the city was no use and returned to her room to gather her things and sign out, getting an early start on Route Four. When she woke up, the city had already been soaked by rain, buying an umbrella at the center which Lark and her now used while crossing the usually sand storming terrain.

The path was almost straight through except for some construction she had to walk around, the two companions making better time than she had expected through the wet sticky sand. Pokémon were minimal which she guessed was from the active construction and weather, seeing a Sandile scuttling away and nothing else. The group's previous discussion of trainers proved wrong so early in the morning, the sun having just begun to rise into the first quarter of the sky. Heather guessed it to be about eight in the morning, almost laughing at how in the past two weeks she had changed so much. Going from a late riser to waking up at five or six in the morning was a real feat, and for a second she wondered what her mother would say if she knew.

_"Hey mom, I woke up at five AM today to leave to the next city, thought I'd call you." "Are you sick Heather? I think you should come back home!"_

She assumed it would turn into her mother coming and dragging her home, openly laughing at the thought. Lark looked up to her confused, finding _nothing_ amusing about walking in wet sand and getting blown in the face occasionally by rain. The blonde looked down to him and smiled, confusing the snake further.

The two reached the gate that connected Route Four to Nimbasa in no time, Lark more than happy to be out of the dark skies and the rain for even a short period of time while his trainer gravitated toward the main desk, picking up papers and booklets while talking to the woman behind it. Eventually Heather finished chatting and headed over to where Lark stood at the door leading to Nimbasa, smiling down to the snake as she popped back open the umbrella. She took a second to look at the map of the city she had grabbed to hunt out the Pokécenter, leaving the building once she was sure she could find it.

Nimbasa was beautiful to walk into even on a rainy, cloudy day. The path from the gate to the city was lined in sparkling fountains that managed to keep going in the heavy rain, the city ahead of them not as big as Castelia, but big none the less. Using the map, Heather guided herself down the lane to find the Pokécenter, Lark clinging to her side while not wanting to get any wetter then he already was. In the distance behind them the clouds were brighter and showed signs of clearing up, the breeze hardly blowing them though. It would make sense that the storm was quick, deserts didn't see much rain after all. Sighing, Heather and Lark entered the center and got a room, spending time drying off and warming up in it while she released her other two Pokémon.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." She began while using a towel to dry off Lark, the Servine having gotten quite soaked on their adventure. Claire sat cleaning her tail while Vincent lounged on the bed in his human-illusion, watching as Lark was cleaned up by their trainer.

"Looks like we may not be training until quite a bit later, I don't want us getting sick from the weather." She dug in her bag for the steadily growing stack of papers, taking them all out to browse through and to check the map while they waited out the rain. Vincent moved to sit up on the bed as Heather went to sit beside him, handing the man a few booklets for him to look through while Claire and Lark began to play.

"There is apparently a lot to do in this city, the map shows several places we could check out. I'd like to see the amusement park, but..." She trailed off with a frown, Vincent looking over curiously.

"But it's pouring rain, right? I'm sure we'll have a chance to see it before we leave, don't worry. It might clear up enough by the afternoon to open it." His voice was cheerful and uplifting, trying to improve Heather's mood. She looked to him and nodded slowly, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right, it's supposed to clear up later! Well, that leaves us with... Two sports domes, and a Pokémon music hall. I'm not really interested in sports... But I'm pretty sure Lark and you wouldn't be thrilled about seeing a Musical, huh?" She chuckled dryly and Vincent nodded to her question, the two looking to each other blankly.

"Well... I don't know what to do then." Heather grumbled and sighed, moving the map from her lap to look at the papers that were left over. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she lifted one up, Vincent peering over her shoulder.

"Is that the coupon from the cruise?"

"It's worth five hundred dollars in a shopping gift card!" She explained rather shocked, Vincent taking it from her to look over. He blinked and continued reading, relaying what it said to Heather and the now interested Pokémon.

"This coupon is good for... A five-hundred dollar gift card to 'Shopping Mall Nine' on Route Nine, a free cruise from the same ship that we were on, or a five-hundred dollar voucher for three different restaurant choices across Unova. I guess those tickets were worth a lot, and you have two of them. Well, had before they were traded for these." Vincent mused aloud and Heather nodded, a bit stunned at the amount of money it was worth. She checked the second voucher quickly, making sure it was the same thing before taking the one back from Vincent and putting them securely in a bag pocket along with the rest of the papers and booklets.

"I can't believe they're worth so much, the only problem is that most of it is pretty far away, we'll have to travel pretty far before it comes in handy. Now... We need something to do. I'm going to call the day-care and thank them, even if it was a bust." Heather decided, pulling out her X-Transceiver and calling them. She stayed on the phone for several minutes before Jean had to go, thanking them once more before hanging up.

She leaned back and thought about what they could do after putting her device away, the rain pattering against the side of the building quietly, the window looking more like a waterfall as it came down steadily. Lark and Claire continued to play while Vincent stared out at the rain, a thought suddenly coming to him.

"Hey, you want to see a Musical right?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, I'd like to, but you and Lark probably aren't interested, right?"

"Yeah, but here's an idea. What if you take Claire to the Musical, and I take Lark to the domes? Then we can both have some fun that the others wouldn't enjoy. Otherwise we'll just be stuck in here until the skies clear."

Heather thought about it for a second before nodding excitedly, looking to her other two Pokémon who were playing an odd game of tag around the room.

"Hey, you two want to do that? Lark, you go with Vincent, and Claire, you come with me?" The two Pokémon looked at each other before nodding, looking excited as they both went to their respective person. Heather picked up Claire after standing and grabbing her bag, Vincent walking over to the door with the Servine trailing after him. They made plans for a spot to meet up after they headed out, walking the same way for a short while chatting before splitting up. Heather took Claire to the Musical while Vincent and Lark walked along further to the Small Court, both groups happy with what they were going to see.

•—•—•—•—•—•

"Welcome to the Small Court, where you can watch our local teams of Tennis or Basketball practice or play! Today the Basketball team is practicing, we hope you enjoy!" A brunette at the front desk rang out the same speech to everyone who walked in, a lot of people having the same rainy day idea that Heather and Vincent had had. The human-Zorua and Servine sauntered along through the small crowd to the viewing seats, the two managing to find something relatively close to the front to watch the Basketball team practice.

After about half an hour of practice they left to the Big Stadium, watching the Football team play against a team from across Unova. Lark and Vincent chatted and cheered while the game went on, the two enjoying the sports far more than they would of the Musical.

x—x—x—x—x—x

The atmosphere was cheery and light when Heather and Claire walked into the Pokémon Musical building, many fancily dressed people and Pokémon standing around talking. She shook off her umbrella before closing it and kept it close to her side, trying to keep it out of the way as she walked. An electric clock on the wall counted down from ten minutes, a sign under it in cursive writing saying it was until the next show. Heather walked through the chatting groups to the stairs where seating was located, sauntering up them with Claire when her X-Transceiver started going off. She frowned and dug into her bag, pulling out the device and answering it before it was too late while moving out of the way.

"Hello?"

"Heather! Hey, it's Neil."

"Neil! I forgot to call you, I'm sorry! The cruise was really hectic, have you heard about it?"

"No, but I've heard some stuff about Plasma on the news the past few days. That Ghetsis guy has been doing more rally's trying to convince people to release their Pokémon... He's bad news. What happened on the cruise though?"

Heather explained most of the ordeal while leaving out some parts to him - like meeting N again or finding out that her traveling companion was a Zorua - until a buzzer went off signalling that the Musical was about to start. Heather quickly explained that she had to go before saying good bye and hanging up with the promise to call him back in a few hours, Neil holding her to it unlike last time. She rushed into the theatre like area and found a seat near the middle, sitting with Claire on her shoulder just as the lights went out.

Spot lights came on and hovered toward the side of the stage where the Pokémon began coming out, an Audino leading dressed in a fedora off to the side of her head with a red ribbon around her neck, a red cape trailing behind her and a pink clip on her ear. Her face was excited while she held onto a parasol crossing the stage, the audience clapping excitedly. Coming up after her was a cranky looking Sewaddle dressed in a top hat while dragging a cane along with him in his little hands, a bow tie tied neatly around his neck. Despite looking quite dashing his irritation at being dressed up was apparent, the crowd not as enthusiastic.

A Cinccino elegantly walked on stage after the Sewaddle, her fur shining in the spot light. She wore bright flowing ribbons on each of her ears that were tied in neat bows, a red bow tied around her neck like the Audino. She carried a colourful parasol in her paws and waved to the crowd, getting loud applause and a few whistles. A Meinshao followed dressed in a black cape, bat wings and a trident in its hand, the crowd giving its applause. Behind them a backdrop fell of a stormy castle fading into a sunset beach, music starting to play from all around.

The Pokémon began to dance and act as the spotlights followed them, some having the light focus on them while they did their own thing. The crowd - including Heather - cheered them on and enjoyed their act, the Pokémon basking in the attention. The Sewaddle eventually got more into it and began acting more, its dance moves nearly flawless. The whole thing took almost half an hour to finish, the Pokémon bowing and the announcer telling the Pokémons names and trainers. Everyone left once the Pokémon went off stage including Heather, hugging Claire close as she navigated through the crowd of people and Pokémon.

"That was amazing, how would you feel about doing one of those?" She asked the Minccino, the chinchilla Pokémon squeaking and nodding its head. Heather made it to the front doors and looked outside, the sky still dark with rain clouds. She frowned and opened her umbrella while stepping out, dialling Neil's number as she walked back to the center in the rain.

"Hello, Heather. I wasn't expecting you to call so quick! How was the show?"

"It was really awesome, I'd love to enter one of my Pokémon in one. I don't think anyone but my Minccino would be interested though.."

"How many Pokémon do you have so far? I have Otty, Elvis, and my egg still. It will probably be hatching in a few days, I'm super excited! I hope I can catch up with you so you can see it" She smiled at his thrilled tone and paused a moment, unsure exactly what to say. Did she tell him about Vincent or leave him out of it? She bit her cheek and shrugged, Claire curling around her neck.

"I have Lark and Claire still, I've got one more, too. It's a surprise for the next time we meet, as for watching it hatch, that would be great!" She replied slyly, smirking proudly to herself. This way Neil didn't have to know exactly what Vincent was, though she knew she would have to cross that bridge later. Eventually Neil would catch up and they would travel together again, and Vincent wouldn't be able to hide forever... She sighed inwardly, deciding to discuss that fact later with the Zorua.

"-you know? Heather?"

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a second. What was that?"

"I said, we'll have to have a battle when we meet up to see how we've progressed. Where are you now, Nimbasa right? There's a really awesome amusement park, you know?"

"I'd love to battle you... And win!" She teased happily, glad that they could be friendly rivals. "Yeah, I'm in Nimbasa, it's raining pretty good here. We got lucky on Route Four, the sand was kept down by the rain."

Heather held the X-transceiver between her ear and shoulder as she got to the center, closing the umbrella and shaking it off before she walked into the doors. Claire jumped down and nearly took the X-Tran with her, Heather catching it last minute before bringing it back to her ear.

"I'm almost to Castelia, the gym is closed though from what I've heard. The rain on Route Four turned into a heavy storm, it's probably headed your way so be careful."

"Yeah, Burgh went on some dumb art adventure... I had just missed him apparently. I'm going to skip that gym, maybe go there last so I can camp out waiting for him. I don't think I would of held up very well against him anyway with it being a bug gym.." She grumbled as she headed up the stairs after Claire, taking a seat and welcoming the chinchilla up into her lap.

"I don't think it's going to turn worse, it looks like it's clearing up. I really hope it ends soon, there isn't anything to do in the rain unless I want to watch more musicals..."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm going to hang around Castelia for a day or so because I want to try their ice cream which they only sell early in the day. I'm on my way there now, did you get any?"

"Ice cream? No, I didn't... That almost makes me want to go back!"

They both laughed and talked for a while longer before Heather saw Vincent walk in through the center doors, promising Neil that she would call him again soon before saying good bye and ending the call. She waved to Vincent and the two Pokémon headed up stairs to where she was seated, the two exchanging how much they enjoyed what they went to see.

"They said that since the game is over, trainers can train in the big dome. I figured you'd be interested in that since there isn't much else to do. We could train alone, or battle the other trainers, I also heard something about the gym leader being there, but I don't know what they look like." Vincent told Heather while they sat watching sopping wet people walk in to the center, Heather interested in all the types of Pokémon she saw. She thought about it for a while before confirming that she'd like to go, heading to her room so Vincent could drop his illusion without being seen.


	16. Chapter 16

The field had been changed to accommodate trainers, several battle stations outlined on one half of the football field while the other half was used for single training. Heather stood on the clear side with her three Pokémon trying out the new moves she had taught, feeling confidant in their skills before returning them to go get lunch. A young trainer with a Swadloon came up to her as she was walking across the field, her eyes determined as she spoke.

"Hey, would you like to battle together? I could use some extra training, and my team could use a good battle too."

The trainer was a girl about Heather's age with short spiky black hair and lightly tanned skin, dressed in jeans and a sweater with five Pokéballs at her side. Heather smiled and accepted the challenge, the two trainers walking over to one of the battle field outlines where they each took a side.

"I think we can ref this ourselves, what do you think?" The girl asked while Heather got to her side, the two making rules quickly before starting.

"No healing, first one out of Pokémon loses. Mind if I use my whole team against you? Two of my Pokémon aren't very strong, and we don't have to battle for money." The black haired girl asked, Heather thinking about her team. Could they handle two extra Pokémon? Undecided, Heather agreed, the two facing off.

"Let's start this, Tranquill!"

"A Tranquill huh?" Heather took out her Pokédex to scan the large bird that stood across the field while she chose a Pokémon, grinning as she read the entry.

**Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon**

_The evolved form of Pidove._

_Type: Normal, Flying. _

_Height 2′0″ (0.61m)_

_Weight 33.1 lbs. (15.0 kg)_

_Ability: Big Pecks_

_No matter where in the world it goes, it knows where its nest is, so it never gets separated from its Trainer._

"Claire, lets go!"

The Normal-type was summoned out onto the field excitedly and puffed up her tail, looking quite vicious despite being so cute. The girl across the field pointed her finger at the grey fluff, shouting out an order.

"Tranquill, start this with an Air Cutter!"

"Claire, dodge and use Toxic!"

The pigeon Pokémon squawked and flapped its wings, a barrage of white wind blades flying at the chinchilla. Claire ran toward the bird while dodging all but the last blade, getting knocked back quite a ways before firing the Toxic attack, the purple ball of poison getting the bird in the side before it could dodge. The Tranquill flailed its wings and tried to get the gunk off of its feathers, the Pokémons trainer looking embarrassed at its reaction.

"Tranquill, stop it! Use another Air Cutter!" She huffed, the Pokémon flapping around and firing off blades of air. Heather blinked and smirked a bit, chuckling to herself while she watched Claire dodge the blades.

_It's almost like it's confused! We could use this to our advantage to end this quickly, I wonder if this is one of her weaker Pokémon?_

"Claire, Protect then Swift, lets get closer to the bird."

Heather's calm voice irritated the girl on the other side who was annoyed with how her Pokémon was acting, watching as the Minccino blocked the attacks and retaliated with a Swift. The barrage of stars struck the wind blades turning them into shining dust, many making it through and hitting the dual type bird square in the chest. While dazed, the chinchilla ran up close, sliding under the gunked up pigeon.

"Perfect, Thunderbolt Claire!"

"Thunderbolt?!" The black haired girl cried while the Minccino began to crackle with electricity, telling her Pokémon to use Quick attack away. The bird moved quickly but still fluttered with its gunked up feathers, getting struck in the rear by a powerful bolt of lightening that sent it across the field. Claire fluffed up and flicked her tail, watching the bird struggle to get up before it fell while her fur continued to crackle, remaining charged with electricity.

"Ah! Tranquill return..." A beam of red light sucked up the roasted bird and she pulled another ball out while Claire returned to Heather's side, still rearing to go as the Swadloon was sent out across the field.

**Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon.**

_The evolved form of Sewaddle._

_Type: Bug, Grass._

_Height 1′8″ (0.51m)_

_Weight 16.1 lbs. (7.3 kg)_

_Ability: Leaf Guard_

_Forests where Swadloon live have superb foliage because the nutrients they make from fallen leaves nourish the plant life._

_A bug-grass type, I wish we would of trained more in the forest, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Bug is super effective against Grass, so I better not send out Lark when there are still other Pokémon to beat. Lets see..._

"Vincent, lets show them what you can do!"

A red beam of light summoned out apparently nothing, the ground around the dual type plant beginning to crackle and pop before it burst into flames, melting away before the terrified Swadloon. The Pokémon cried out as heat radiated all around it, the flames growing higher and stronger before a massive phoenix of fire burst out from the flames and screeched.

Its body was a golden colour with flaming wings, tail and mane, the creatures head lowering to glare at the Pokémon before it. As the creatures glowing eyes lowered to the dual type it screeched again preparing a Flame Thrower, the Swadloon fainting then and there while both Heather and the other trainer - and everyone else in the room- stared in awe.

Slowly the young trainer brought the Pokéball back out and returned her fainted Pokémon, still looking up stunned at the legendary Pokémon, even more shocked when it all disappeared in a puff of smoke. Standing beside Heather was the small Zorua, looking a bit tired after pulling off such an illusion.

"A-A fake?!" The trainer screeched almost as loud as the Moltres had while everyone watching began to applaud, Heather feeling proud that her Pokémon could get so much attention and demonstrate so much power. The black haired girl stomped her foot and took out her next Pokéball, throwing out a small crocodile like Pokémon.

"Sandile, lets show them for tricking us!"

**Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon.**

_Type: Ground, Dark._

_Height 2′4″ (0.71m)_

_Weight 33.5 lbs. (15.2 kg)_

_Ability: Intimidate_

_It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun._

"A half ground type huh? Alright, let's go Lark!"

Her Servine stretched out and gave the Sandile a look of disinterest as the crocodile gave him an intimidating face, the trainer across from them looking about ready to flip. Heather calmly, if not smugly, called out a command, her opponent screeching out hers.

"Lark, Leech Seed it to start."

"Sandile! Toxic!"

_Oh crap. _

"Lark, dodge it!" The blonde quickly commanded, her Servine shooting a seed on the croc's back before dodging a ball of purple sludge using his vines to jump over it. The seed connected on the creatures back and began to latch on, sucking its energy steadily and transferring it back to the Grass-type.

Enraged that her attack missed, the girl began having a hissy fit, spouting several attacks at once at her Pokémon. The Sandile, completely baffled, tried to follow his trainers commands, summoning ball after ball of Toxic attack from its mouth. Lark shot vines at the dual type in a Wrap attack that disabled it up while dodging the balls of poison, summoning a tornado of sharp leaves and air blades to hit the foe.

Just as the Leaf Tornado hit, Lark was hit by a Toxic, being knocked back and glowing a soft purple. He struggled to get up from the supper effective attack while wiping the sludge off, getting a bit of energy back from Leech Seed while the Sandile was sent across the field. Both trainers watched as the crocodile remained motionless, suddenly coming to life to shoot another Toxic across the field.

Lark was knocked back and out for the count, Sandile fainting right after. Heather returned her Pokémon and the black haired girl giggled stupidly, excited about taking out a Pokémon before throwing her next on the field.

"Go, Drilbur lets take another one out!"

**Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon**

_Type: Ground._

_Height 1′0″ (0.30m)_

_Weight 18.7 lbs. (8.5 kg)_

_Ability: Sand Force_

_It makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed._

"Vincent, lets see what you can do without scaring the Pokémon_ too_ bad."

She sent her Zorua out onto the field again in his normal fox form, the crowd of people still watching with excitement as the illusionist came back out onto the field. The girl across the field glared at the Pokémon and pointed dramatically across the field, almost growling her words.

"Drilbur, start this off with Dig!"

"Vincent, Double Team, then Fury Swipe when he comes up."

The little fox Pokémon began running in a circle quickly, several copies of itself standing calmly around while the Ground type remained underground, the Drilbur popping up at a fake seconds later. All the rest of the Zoura's jumped at the confused mole, the real Vincent clocking the mole in the jaw with a few swipes of his claws. The Drilbur roared in irritation and used Mud Slap, catching Vincent straight in the face.

The Dark type back peddled and tried to get the mud out of its eyes, the field around the two Pokémon suddenly turning into a pool of deep looking water. Vincent and the Drilbur stood on patches of grass that were lapped at by the water, the Drilbur looking completely shocked.

"Drilbur, finish it off with Rapid Spin, it's only an illusion!"

"Vincent, use the water to clean off the mud!"

The Zorua dipped its paws and cleaned off its face while the Drilbur looked worriedly out at the water, both Pokémon and trainer realizing that it was real water.

"Use the spin to bounce off the water and hit him!"

The mole did as he was told after a moment of worrying, starting to spin on his piece of ground before hopping onto the water, more propelling through it then over it as it rushed toward Vincent.

The fox was struck by the rapidly rotating mole and sent back to Heather's feet, the blonde returning him sadly while sending out Claire to finish things off as the illusion faded, the field dry though the Drilbur was dripping wet. The Minccino puffed up her tail and shot off a Swift immediately, the sharp edged volley of stars beating against the Ground type and making it stumble back.

"Drilbur, don't let it win! Use Dig then Metal Claw!"

"Claire, Double Team!"

"Not this again! Why?" The trainer screeched from across the field, her Pokémon popping up and nailing one of the Minccino's with a Metal Claw. Claire was sent flying and skidded along the ground, looking utterly shocked that she had been hit. The Drilbur shared a similar look, popping back under the ground.

"Hm, we can do this, Claire! Use Sing into the hole!"

"Drilbur plug your ears!"

The Normal type ran over to the hole and began to sing, being knocked across the field once more by the Ground type as it popped out of the ground behind her, the Minccino firing several Swift attacks at the mole. The stars bartered the Pokémon until it fell, the chinchilla starring to sing again.

The Drilbur wobbled before it thumped against the ground asleep, Claire rushing over to give it a quick Pound to the head. The Pokémon continued to sleep heavily, Heather grinning as Claire beat him with all she had. Claire finally hit the Pokémon with a Swift, the Drilbur fainting from the attack.

The Pokémon was returned and another sent out, the two final Pokémon facing against each other. From the black haired girl's Pokéball came out a blue turtle, looking quite awkward on land.

**Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokémon.**

_Type: Water, Rock. _

_Height 2′4″ (0.71m)_

_Weight 36.4 lbs. (16.5 kg)_

_Ability: Solid Rock_

_About 100 million years ago, these Pokémon swam in oceans. It is thought they also went on land to attack prey._

_Uhoh, half Rock type, this is going to be bad... Thunderbolt won't work, and her attacks only hit for half damage, a weak Pokémon or not, I'm not sure if we can do this. The best we can do is weaken it._

"Claire, Tickle."

"Tirtouga, Aqua Jet!"

The turtle coated itself in water and sped at Claire, the attack hitting its mark and throwing her back. She rose tiredly and shook off, dripping from the attack.

_This isn't good... I need to think of something, fast._

"Good job Tirtouga, use Roll Out now.~" The trainers voice was sing songish as she gave her Pokémon a command, the fossil Pokémon retracting into its shell as it began rolling on its side toward Claire.

"Claire, you can do this! Try hitting it with a Toxic and use Protect when it's closer!"

Desperation entered Heather's voice as her Pokémon was charged, the chinchilla summoning a ball of poison and firing it at the rolling turtle. The ball exploded on impact and the turtle just kept coming, Claire putting up a shield of energy to deflect the attack. The bubble held for several seconds before it could take no more, popping and letting Claire be hit. The Normal type was tossed back limply, being returned by a red beam of light.

Disappointedly Heather bowed her head and accepted defeat, the group of people clapping at the two trainers. She gave a brief smile and walked across the field, holding her hand out to the now smugly smirking girl.

"Thanks for the battle, I wasn't expecting that last Pokémon, you're not too bad."

"Well, gee, at least Ididn't cheat." The girl replied snootily, making Heather raise a brow and open her mouth, deciding against making a snide remark. Instead she just shrugged and walked away, leaving the building to get her Pokémon healed at the center, hoping that the trainer wouldn't have the same idea.

As she reached the exit a hand was put on her shoulder, Heather spinning around ready to confront the girl she had battled. Instead stood a short haired yellow-blonde woman dressed very eccentrically, odd headphones being used as more of a headband then anything musical.

"Hello, I'm Elesa, I'm sorry if I frightened you. I'm the gym leader here in Nimbasa, you're obviously a trainer, and a very good one at that, I was watching your battle."

"Oh! I thought you were going to be that girl, you're the gym leader? You're a model too, I see you in magazines all the time, or, used to before I started traveling... Thanks, but I lost that battle."

"You think losing is a sign of a bad trainer?"

"Well, no, but I think we could of done better. My Servine was taken out much too quickly, I didn't expect a super effective move. He's my best Pokémon."

"Well, you've learned for next time to not get over confidant or to assume, right? Do you plan on challenging my gym while you're here?"

"I've learned a lot so far, but I have lots more to learn. I'm not sure when I'll try your gym, but I plan too!"

"Well, I'll be waiting your arrival eagerly..." The model trailed off and Heather picked up immediately, her cheeks flushing faintly.

"Oh! My name is Heather. It will probably be later today that we go, will you be there?"

"Of course. Now, I must be off. Don't leave me waiting too long!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'd really love it if you would all check out the poll in my profile and vote who you would like to see Heather on the ferris wheel with, as a first taste of some apparently very overdue romance. Right now via review and pm, it's a pretty even vote. Make sure to get your vote in as soon as possible, the poll won't be up too long because I've gotta start writing it to post!~

PS: Extra thanks to my Editor for catching so much on this one! I need to read my own stuff after writing it once in a while... I owe you!

-Vivi

x—x—x—x—x—x

Heather sat at one of the upstairs tables with her three Pokémon to eat lunch, the group healed by Nurse Joy and feeling better after the battle. The walk back to the center was dryer than the walk to the stadium had been since the rain was almost stopped, small raindrops falling here and there. Already the outside was brightening up and looking better, Heather positive that the storm Neil had heard about wouldn't come.

She thought about her friend and his Pokémon team, his Pansear in particular. Her own elemental monkey was still at her house while its break healed in the care of both her mother and Professor Juniper, the blonde figuring she should call later to see how things were going. Right now she had to decide on what to do for the next few hours.

With the rain coming to a stop there were lots of things to do including more training or taking on the gym. Neither sounded too great to her at the moment, training because of the annoying girl; the gym because she knew nothing about it aside that it was located inside the amusement parks gates. The amusement park wasn't running yet she guessed, but the gates would be open for the gym, surely. Elesa had said she would be there after all.

With nothing better to do, the team finished eating and Heather double checked her supplies, the Pokémon being returned into their balls after being told and discussing that they were going to go test their luck at the gym. With a plan set, they left the center, heading down the road to the entrance of the amusement park.

x—x—x—x—x—x

"Woah..."

The gym was huge and bright on the outside, lights flashing off of it while the rest of the park was dull and lifeless for the most part while workers checked on the rides. Speakers played upbeat music and the flashing lights seemed to blink at the beat, the door held open by a wooden block jammed under it.

Completely elated by the flashy outside, Heather finally stepped in, the darkness taking her a second to adjust to. Once she stepped off the welcome mat lights of all colours flicked on, allowing her to see the huge roller coaster track and the coaster itself. She stared in childish awe at the ride and looked to the desk beside the coaster, an older woman smiling at her.

"Here to challenge Elesa?"

"You bet!" She replied as she walked over to the desk, curious about how the coaster worked. The woman motioned for her to get in and Heather obliged, sitting in the front with her bag wrapped up in her arms. The woman pulled a switch and the ride jolted, starting to run along the track.

After a few loops and a lot of fun, the ride stopped at a large battlefield on the other end of the gym, Heather stepping out and walking over to it. True to her word, Elesa was waiting for her, standing from her chair and walking over to greet her.

"Heather, you came earlier than I thought! I assume you're ready for a battle?" The older blonde questioned with a smile, leading the girl over toward the field lines. Heather nodded excitedly and followed the model, trying to stay composed and not seem too excited after the ride over and the fact that she was talking to Elesa, a world famous model.

"Well, I don't know if we're ready, but we're ready to try!" She responded strongly while they split up to different sides, Elesa coughing to get the attention of the sleeping gym ref who jumped and rushed over, starting the match between them.

"I'm glad you're so confident Heather, but I won't go easy on you! Let's shine, Emolga!"

_**Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon.**_

_Type: Electric, Flying. _

_Height 1′4″ (0.41m)_

_Weight 11 lbs. (5.0 kg)_

_Ability: Static._

_It glides on its outstretched membrane while shocking foes with the electricity stored in the pouches on its cheeks._

_Flying, huh? Alright..._

"Claire, let's go!"

The two rodents faced off, Emolga putting its hands on its hips, not looking very happy at being called out until it spotted Claire, who was ruffled and ready to go. Both Pokémon twitched their tails before falling still, eyes locked while waiting for their trainers orders.

"Claire, start with Swift." Heather started, Claire dropping her eyes and firing several bunches of stars at the Pokémon, the sharp edges catching and throwing back the Electric Flying-type before Elesa could order a move.

"Emolga, Aerial Ace."

Recovering quickly the Emolga jumped into the air and spread its arms, the bright yellow membranes allowing it to stay in flight as it swooped down at Claire. The attack hit her straight on and Claire clung to the opposing Pokémon, dealing a close range Tail Slap that hit the Pokémon a good number of times before letting go, landing on her paws from the short drop.

The Emolga was taken by surprise at the attack and ended up crashing, tumbling a bit before hopping back up. He angrily chattered and Claire returned it, giving the squirrel a Growl.

"Emolga, Quick Attack!"

"Claire, Encore, dodge and DoubleSlap."

The electric rodent ran at Claire, surrounded by a white shield of wind. The Minccino summoned a white ball and shot it at the Emolga, the white shield glowing once before Claire jumped, just missing the attack. Emolga skidded to a stop and Claire chased him, her paws smacking against him several times quickly, stunning the Electric-type long enough for her to get away.

"Emolga, keep trying to hit her with Quick Attack until Encore is over!"

"Claire, Double Team then Swift."

In half a second, the Minccino had created copies of itself confusing the Emolga, hundreds of Swift stars being fired at the rodent. The Quick attack stopped in its tracks and the terrified squirrel became a ball, trying to protect itself from the volley of stars. All of them impacted the Electric-type but only a dozen or so actually hurt him, the rest exploding into shining dust. The ones that did hit him sent him flying back, laying limply on the floor.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Elesa must pick her next Pokémon."

"Very well done Heather, but we'll stop your tricks! Let's shine, Zap!"

_Another Emolga? _Heather questioned herself as another one of the rodents were sent out, Claire standing at her side waiting for orders. Heather thought for a moment before sending Claire back onto the field, a plan in mind.

"Claire, Charm."

"Zap, Quick Attack then Pursuit!"

The Emolga darted at Claire and stopped just before to let loose a dark wave of an attack, the Minccino giving Zap a charming, innocent look that lowered its attack. Claire was hit by the Pursuit and tossed back, standing weakly and glaring at her opponent. Elesa had her Pokémon run in for a last attack and Claire retaliated with a Tail Slap, Heather, quick on the draw, telling Claire to Encore, The Minccino firing a white ball at point blank while taking the Pursuit damage, being knocked back fainted.

Zap flashed white and Heather took out a Pokéball, returning Claire and throwing out Lark. The Servine stretched and got into a battle position, sending a Leech Seed to attach itself onto the Electric dual type immediately.

_Now Aerial Ace can't be used for a while, we're in the clear, but we have to make this fast..._

"Lark, Growth then Leaf Tornado, don't let it close enough to hit you!" _We have an advantage._ She thought to herself, still not liking the Flying type factor however.

Lark flashed a bright green and grew slightly in size, his power getting a nice boost. By this time Elesa was getting antsy, sending her Emolga close for a Pursuit. Lark began summoning up the tornado and launched it at the dual type when it was close enough to get the max effect, the rodent being taken by the strong wind, battered by both wind and leaf blades as well as being sent back and twisted around.

Dizzy and a bit injured, the Emolga wobbled on its feet once the attack had faded, Heather having Lark use Growth several times since the squirrel had been sucked up. Elesa gritted her teeth and sent her Pokémon back at Lark with another Pursuit, not liking how things were going as energy was leeched from her Pokémon by the seed on its back.

"Lark, let her up close and Slam her."

The Emolga ran at Lark and got off her attack before being struck by a glowing tail blade, the attack critically hitting the Emolga despite not being very effective. Heather blinked and smiled, her voice excited as she spoke to her Pokémon, the Emolga getting up from being tossed a ways, no longer glowing white.

"Lark, that's Leaf Blade! Great job!"

"Zap, use Aerial Ace!"

"Lark, Protect!"

_We're in trouble now..._

The dual type jumped up and spread the membrane it used to glide on, darting for Lark from the air. The Aerial Ace was effectively blocked by Protect, but the quick attack that followed was not, sending Lark tumbling back.

"Zap, keep up with Aerial Ace!"

"Lark, don't let her get airborne! Wrap!"

Lark shot a vine at the squirrel that began to grow and wrap it up, keeping the membranes tightly shut while Leech Seed continued to steal energy, the Pokémon showing its fatigue. Elesa growled and told her Pokémon to chew it off, the command followed by a quick and strong Vine Whip which sent it to her feet defeated.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Elesa must send out her final Pokémon."

"Alright, we won't lose! Go Zebstrika!"

_**Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon.**_

_Type: Electric._

_Height 5′3″ (1.60m)_

_Weight 175.3 lbs. (79.5 kg)_

_Ability: Lightningrod._

_This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions._

"Lets keep going Lark, Leech Seed!"

"Dodge it Zeb, start things off with a Flame Charge!"

_A fire move? Oh great... _"Lark, watch out! Dodge and Toxic!"

Lark shot a seed at the zebra which dodged the attack and stomped the ground, flames sparking up and covering its body before it charged at Lark. The Servine moved out of the way as quickly as he could and was just slightly scorched by the flames, shooting another seed at the Pokémon once the flames died before a ball of purple gunk was thrown. The Electric-type was hit by the Toxic and the seed, immediately poisoned and having some energy drained while glowing a purple briefly.

"Great job Lark, keep it up! Energy Ball!"

"Zeb, Flame Charge again!"

The zebra stomped its hooves again before wincing and glowing purple again, the attack stopped while the pain settled. Lark shot a blue-green ball of energy at the Zebstrika, the attack hitting nothing but flames as the zebra charged, having quickly corrected himself.

The blazing Electric-type hit Lark straight on, the super effective move sending him back and leaving him struggling to stand. Heather pulled out his Pokéball and returned her partner, throwing out her last Pokémon while hoping Lark wouldn't be mad at her.

"Vincent, start things with Double Team."

_"Heather, perhaps we should use our 'link' to our advantage?" _The Dark-type questioned while making several dozen copies of itself around the Pokémon. Elesa grinned and told her Pokémon to Quick Attack them all, worrying Heather.

_"Yeah... Maybe we should. Vincent, try a Sucker Punch, and can you make one of those illusions to mess it up?"_

The fox let the copies fade as soon as the Zebstrika was in range, acting like it was going to jump away before using a clawed paw to smash it against the Electric-type's head. The zebra let out a woof of air and narrowed its eyes, its body glittering a moment before a giant ball of electricity was shot straight at Vincent. Heather cried as her Pokémon was tossed across the field, Vincent managing to land on his paws while skidding back a little.

_"Vincent! Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, that wasn't too bad. Can't let it happen again. As for an illusion, it'll weaken me pretty good, especially after that hit."_

The zebra winced and wobbled, glowing a bright purple which reminded Heather that it was still poisoned and seeded, Lark no doubt gaining back some energy still from it, another chance if Vincent couldn't take out this Pokémon before the status ailments could. Heather wracked her brain for a strategy to keep from losing, knowing that Vincent had very few ranged attacks.

"Vincent, Double Team!"

"Zeb, Quick attack then Spark when you find it!"

Vincent created dozens of copies of himself while the zebra ran through them with quick attack, one Zorua remaining. The Zebstrika began to spark and crackle with electricity, running at Vincent to tackle him with a ball of pure lightning surrounding him. Heather cried out as the ball seemed to absorb Vincent, the yellow electricity suddenly turning to wisps of darkness. The ball shot right back at the shocked zebra in a return tackle, the electricity in it glowing red blades of energy. The ball of darkness struck the Electric-type straight on and sent it stumbling back until it dropped with its legs bent under it, laying there panting while wisps of shadow slowly drifted over its body. Vincent stood panting and looking tired out, quivering on his paws, ready to drop.

Heather grabbed out her Dex and scanned Vincent, finding out that the move he'd used was Foul Play. She turned her attention back to the field, Elesa having her Pokémon send another Electric-type attack at her Pokémon in the form of a Volt Switch.

The electric wave struck Vincent straight on and the Zebstrika flashed purple before Vincent was knocked out at her feet, a red beam returning her fallen Fox. She took out her Servine's Pokéball and frowned, taking a moment to consider things.

Did she accept a loss, or did she risk hurting her Pokémon, her partners, any further? Lark would of gained a slight amount of energy back, but was it worth it?

She clipped the Pokéball back to her belt and Elesa returned her Zebstrika who had just fainted, walking over to meet Heather whose eyes were downcast, over thinking.

_I shouldn't of come here yet, we weren't ready. Why did I want to try and rush ahead? What did it accomplish?_

"Heather?"

The blonde looked up with frustration evident in her eyes, the model trying to soothe the girls wounded ego with words of a good fight. Elesa suggested that they get their Pokémon looked after and Heather agreed quietly, the two leaving the gym for the center. The fresh air, still carrying the smell of rain which had stopped to reveal a blue sky, cleared Heather's thoughts a bit, letting her enjoy the chatter of Pidoves and the puddles that shimmered in the sun.

Elesa held open the center door and Heather thanked her before walking in, the two walking up to the counter to hand over their Pokémon. Nurse Joy took them with a smile and the trainer and gym leader left the main floor to go upstairs, Elesa ordering both her and Heather a large banana split each. They sat at a table eating in silence, Heather thinking about the loss while Elesa munched on a piece of banana before waving her spoon in the air catching Heather's attention. The blonde looked over with her own spoon buried in her mouth, a brow risen curiously.

"You know," Elesa began, putting her spoon down and swallowing. "you did win the badge. You had a Pokémon that wasn't fainted, whether you used it or not. I'm positive that you would be able to beat me if we battled again after a little more training. You'd probably sweep the floor with me actually."

Heather blinked and dug her spoon into one of the mounds of ice cream, tapping the handle in an uncertain way. Elesa rose a brow and dug out the badge and the money winnings, sliding it across the table to Heather.

"It's yours, take it alright? Heather, I'd like to see you move on. I watched you battle at the stadium, and I watched you battle me, you've got what it takes to move on. However,"

She wiggled her index finger as if scolding a child, looking sternly at the blonde trainer who listened intently, completely shocked that she had been given the badge.

"You need to keep training, don't let what I'm saying get to your head! You beat me by a move, you can't always rely on just one move. Now take that badge and eat up! Out Pokémon will be ready to go soon. What are your plans?"

Heather took the badge and studied it between her thumb and index fingers, listening to Elesa while she marveled at the shiny lightning bolt. The last question caught her off guard and she looked up to the leader, shrugging a bit.

"I'm not sure actually. I want to go to the amusement park, but I need to waste time until everything dries up. Maybe another Pokémon musical or some personal training."

Elesa finished her split and stood up stretching, collecting the garbage from the table before she nodded to Heather who was looking to the badge in her hand while sucking on a spoonful of ice cream.

"Whatever you decide to do, remember what I told you, but remember that training isn't all you need. I need to be going now, I can't leave the gym for too long. Thank you for the battle Heather, enjoy the city."

Heather watched the older woman leave and thought about her words, coming to a sudden realization of guilt. Since she had started her journey she'd done nothing but push forward, hardly enjoying anything else. Her Pokémon trained, battled, and still had fun moving so quick, but over all, they had missed a lot. She frowned, taking one last bite of her split before leaning back in her chair, looking at the Bolt badge still in her hand.

_Things need to change. I, need to change..._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Because there was only one vote, I won't be doing polls anymore. But keep the reviews and PM's coming! Enjoy the story.

x—x—x—x—x—x

Two days had passed since Heather's battle against Elesa, her Pokémon taking a well-deserved break while they waited for Neil to show up. Heather had called him the day before and they had talked about meeting up in Nimbasa once he faced off against Burgh, who had apparently decided to show up, the boy calling her back earlier today telling her he was on his way, badge in hand. Heather was mildly jealous about his win when she herself missed out, but excited that Neil was going to be there soon. The two continued to chat until he was at Route Four, where he let her go to get through the typical route sandstorm. Heather decided to go outside with her Pokémon and just play around while Neil was on his way, all the while nervous about having him find out about Vincent, who she had talked to the previous night about his opinion. His answer had been for her to decide, the Pokémon not worried about being found out, and eventually they came up with a bit of a prank to play on Neil.

Now it was nearing noon and the group sat together outside the Pokécenter playing catch, Vincent in his human guise to wait for Neil to show up. Heather threw the frisbee at Lark who caught it in his vines, the snake throwing it over to Claire. The game continued until they were interrupted by a Water Gun hitting their disk, the group looking over to where it came from while Lark got the disk with one of his vines.

"Neil!" Heather cried excitedly and held herself back from running and hugging the man, Lark rushing over to greet Otty who was now evolved into a Dewott. The two clashed together in an excited hug, both Pokémon checking out the others new form while Neil waved and walked over. Vincent stepped aside to stand with Claire who was watching Otty and Lark's reunion with a smile, Neil giving him a quick look.

"Heather! Told you I'd be here soon, how's it going? And who's this?" He motioned to Vincent who stood a bit stiffly, his eyes set on the newcomer curiously. Heather smiled and resisted a nervous giggle, not positive how things would turn out.

"This is Vincent, I met him when I got out of the forest, at the Skyarrow Bridge. He's been traveling with me since." _And he's secretly my third Pokémon... _"He gets along really well with Claire and Lark, and he's a huge help when I need it. Vincent, this is Neil, we've been really good friends for a long time, and we started our journey together!" She explained while the two sized each other up, both smiling and nodding slowly.

"Good to meet you Vincent."

"You too, good to put a face to the name." He answered smoothly, looking away as Claire decided to climb up his pant leg up to his shoulder where she sat.

"Oh?"

"She talked about you a lot at first."

"I-I did not!" She butted in, looking flustered. Vincent laughed and ruffled her hair, earning an annoyed glance from Neil, the boy hiding it quickly.

"I have to get my Pokémon checked and get a room, would you want to battle in a while Heather?" Neil asked as he motioned for Otty to come along, his eyes once more set on Heather's blues.

"Sure! I'll meet you on Route Sixteen okay?"

"Alright, see you soon!"

Neil and Otty left to the center while Heather and her group went through Nimbasa to the East, passing by the Pokémon Musical hall on their way. They sauntered past the Route Sixteen sign and Heather scoped the area for anyone else, making sure that they could be relatively alone for the battle. The team went over their plan one last time and waited for Neil to come, tossing around the frisbee that Lark still carried with him for a bit. Neil showed up and Heather threw him the disk, the trainer catching it and laughing.

"What's this? You stopped training and only play now?"

"Of course not, my Pokémon just needed a break!" She retaliated hotly, feeling rather upset that he'd come to such a conclusion. Realizing he'd done something wrong, he frowned, tossing the disk to Otty who caught it after fumbling a moment.

"I'm sorry, we can play after our battle how about?"

She nodded and scuffed her foot into the grass, feeling a bit relieved that he'd responded so well when she herself was ashamed for snapping at him so fast. Neil gave her a smile and took off a Pokéball from his belt, Heather leaving her partners out to watch.

"You ready?"

"Always. Otty, lets show her how strong we are!"

"Claire, time to shine!"

_**Dewott, The Discipline Pokémon.**_

_The evolved form of Oshawott._

_Type: Water _

_Height 2′7″ (0.79m)_

_Weight 54 lbs. (24.5 kg)_

_Abilities: Torrent, Shell Armor._

_Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops._

The Pokémon took their position in front of their trainers who were both pumped for battle, both sides having something to gain out of the battle. Once Neil acquired the Bolt badge, he would have one more than her, and with an extra badge came more powerful Pokémon and bragging rights. She had to prove to herself more than anything that what Elesa said was true.

Strong Pokémon didn't come from non-stop training, they came from a mix of training and companionship, there had to be trust and understanding on both sides. Her battle against Elesa showed her that her Pokémon were ready to fight for her any time, no matter how dire the situation, and she had to give them something to fight for. Today, she needed to prove herself - battling Neil was just a plus.

"Otty, Aqua Jet!"

"Claire, dodge and Tail Slap."

The Dewott covered itself in water and charged Claire, trying to tackle the Chinchilla who jumped nimbly over the attack, spinning mid-jump to beat the Pokémon with her tail a few times, landing to be hit with a Water Gun from Otty's turned head. Claire was sent back tumbling, recovering quickly to send a volley of sharp edged stars at the otter who took the attack against his back, hardly taking damage.

_His defence sure isn't laughable, we'll need to use some special attacks this time._

"Claire, Toxic!"

"Otty, dodge it and Water Pulse!"

The two trainers stared each other down as their Pokémon battled, each displaying a satisfied smirk. Claire's attack hit Otty and poisoned him, the Water Pulse striking the Minccino and sending her rolling back. She got up quickly and Neil ordered for his Pokémon to use Aqua Jet, Heather's smirk growing as Otty covered himself in water and darted at her Pokémon.

"Claire, Thunderbolt!"

"Otty no!"

Claire took the attack straight on, her fur crackling with electricity that she released in a powerful bolt while being knocked back, her aim true as the lightning striking the water-encased Pokémon. Claire hit the ground and struggled to her feet as Otty's water shield dropped, eyes swirling as he dropped right after. Neil returned his fainted Pokémon and took a ball off his belt, tossing it to release a bipedal crocodile.

"Your turn Nile!"

_**Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon.**_

_The evolved form of Sandile._

_Type: Ground, Dark._

_Height 3′3″ (0.99m)_

_Weight 73.6 lbs. (33.4 kg)_

_Ability: Moxie_

_Protected by thin membranes, their eyes can see even in the dead of night. They live in groups of a few individuals._

"Claire, good work, come back." She returned her Pokémon, who was about to fall, into her ball and sent out Lark, the Grass-Type wandering onto the field.

"Caught something on Route Four huh?"

"Yeah, I did. He's really strong, hope you can keep up! Nile, Sand Tomb!"

"I'm afraid to tell you, we've got a type advantage_ and_ better training!" She teased him, throwing out a hand in a dramatic point. "Lark, Leaf Tornado and we can finish this fast!"

"Hey, don't insult my training!" He shot back, laughing lightly.

The tan and black crocodile's eyes began to glow faintly as a wind began to pick up, Lark using the extra wind to power up his attack. Sand started to pool around the dual-type's feet and started moving toward the Servine, the tornado shooting across the field at Nile, picking up the sand with it. All of it happened in under a minute, Lark's attack battering the crocodile hard, but it stayed standing. The Grass-Type ran to the distracted Pokémon and used its tail to Leaf Blade across its stomach, dodging a swipe of claws.

"Lark, Seed it!"

"Nile, are you okay?" Neil asked his Pokémon who was down on one knee, feeling horrible that he sent his new member against his friend's powerful starter. The Pokémon stood up and roared, blazing red for a second.

"Krrrok!"

"Careful Lark, that's Rage!"

"Nile, use Crunch!"

"Kroooook!" The dual-type roared again and instead quickly dug underground, Lark looking around nervously while preparing to use Protect. Neil looked horrified as his Pokémon ignored him, the boy not knowing what to do.

"Neil, I'm going to have Lark weaken him, then you'd better recall him! It's not safe if he won't listen to you." Heather called as she watched the ground and listened, yelling to her Servine as the Pokémon exploded from the ground to his left.

"Lark, Protect then Leaf Blade, get as many attacks in as you can!"

The Grass-type summoned a bubble of light that blocked and bounced back the Pokémon's Mud-slap, letting it drop to attack with his sharp bladed tail. He got in several attacks and ended in a Wrap, the weakened Krokorok being returned in a beam of red. Frustrated and embarrassed, Neil threw out his last Pokémon, his Pansear taking the field. Heather started with a command of Wrap, Neil telling his Pokémon to run in and Flame Burst the Servine. The Pansear ran at Lark and was successfully wrapped a few feet from the snake, its attack incinerating the vines while the flames exploded at Lark.

Injured and weak, Lark shot a Leaf Tornado at the monkey who used another Flame Burst to destroy it, using Incinerate to hit Lark from a distance. The Grass-type was returned before he even fell, Heather taking a ball off her belt with a smirk while Neil looked on with interest.

"Let's go my Zorua!"

Everything went black around them and Vincent slowly emerged from the dark, his blue and brown eyes glowing brightly. Neil stepped back confused and his Pansear looked around stunned, the ground below them non-existent except where the black haired boy walked, which left behind paw prints that showed the grass and dirt that was there before. The boy walked through the darkness until he stood in front of Heather, his form shimmering as it shrunk until a fox took his place, its eyes the same glowing bi-coloured orbs as the mans.

"Vincent, Faint Attack."

"He's... He's a Pokémon?!" Neil muttered whilst shocked, his Pansear taking up the defensive as the fox let the illusion slip, the bright field once more around them. Semi-blinded, Elvis didn't see the attack coming, getting hit straight on by a clawed paw. Vincent jumped back as the monkey shot out a wave of flames, using a well-timed Protect to block most of them. The end trail of the flames got him and the Dark-type shook them off, Elvis running at him with Neil's command to use Flame Burst.

"Vincent, Toxic and Foul Play!"

"Careful Elvis!" He shouted, still more than baffled about Vincent.

The Fire-type jumped and released a plethora of fire, Vincent shooting a ball of Toxic before being engulfed by the inferno, the flames turning dark and smoking. The attack was sent straight back at Elvis, knocking the monkey across the grass to Neil's feet.

"Elvis!"

"Pan... S-sear..."

"Vincent, how're you holding up?"

The fox flicked his tail and panted heavily, both Pokémon ready to drop. Neil and Heather realized that the time to end it was now with one last move, both raising their voices against each other.

"Elvis!"

"Vincent!"

"Flame Burst!"

"Aerial Ace!"

_We're guaranteed a hit, but that burst is going to take Vincent out if it does... I can't have him dodge it though..._

Both Pokémon ran at each other, Vincent jumping as high as he could last minute. The Dark-type dived down with impossible speed just as the Fire monkey shot a burst of flames, the attacks causing a cloud of smoke to cover the field around them. Both stood facing each other, watching, their trainers unsure what to do until they both dropped, the match a tie. Two red beams recalled the fallen Pokémon and both Heather and Neil looked shocked, staring at each other across the field before cracking smiles.

"Good match, Heather. I almost thought you had me bagged. I wasn't expecting that last trick at all... Vincent is a Zorua, huh? I can't wrap my head around that after meeting him in _person._" Neil motioned with his head back toward the city and Heather walked over to him, the two side by side to go get their Pokémon healed.

"I know that if your Krokorok was better trained, you would of steam rolled me." She smiled and Neil frowned, Heather feeling a bit guilty for wording things the way she had. His new Pokémon was dangerous and uncontrollable as of right now, something he'd have to work on carefully. Something maybe she could help with, if he let her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but you do need to work on him. Rage shouldn't make him so blind to your commands, but I'm not sure how to fix that... We can call Juniper once we get our Pokémon healed, alright?"

Neil looked at Heather with calculating eyes and she flushed faintly under his stare, nervousness creeping its way into her voice as they came up to the center.

"W-what..?"

"Just... Thinking. I'm feeling really bad about blowing up at you when I lost against Cilan, there wasn't a need for that, you've always been there to help me. Training with you would've been a lot faster and made things easier too, now that I think about it. We probably could've still made it in time for the cruise too. I'm sorry, Heather... Could I... Maybe..."

He trailed off awkwardly and looked aside as they reached the doors, standing outside for a few minutes longer, clearing his throat once before going on. Heather stood with him patiently, her expression full of curiosity.

"Could... I maybe make it up to you? Say, going to the amusement park tonight as a... Date? If you haven't been there yet that is..." His cheeks were a dark crimson that she couldn't miss, but decided not to comment on, swiftly nodding her head and answering him excitedly.

"Yeah, I'd love that! I was waiting for you to show up, I thought it would be fun to go together."

That was all the answer he needed as they entered the center and checked in their Pokémon, the two grabbing a table upstairs to grab some lunch while contacting Professor Juniper to ask about Neil's Krokorok.

When the call ended, the two trainers went to pick up their Pokémon and the large group ate lunch together, casually talking about whatever they felt like. When they were done, they left the center to train, Neil working on keeping Nile under his control the way Juniper had explained. They progressed quite well together and after a while Neil decided to get his gym battle out of the way, having a rough time due to Otty's weakness to Electric attacks. The training he did with Nile proved more than useful though, wiping out her Elesa's Zebstrika fast and efficiently without him losing control. Heather cheered him on the whole time and Elesa gave her a knowing smile that made her blush, the two trainers leaving to get Neil's Pokémon checked in after Neil got his badge.

It was about four-thirty by the time they got out of the center, Heather convincing her companion to see a musical with her. In retaliation, Neil made her promise to see a sporting event with her, the two doing both which brought them to seven o'clock, the sky clear and beginning to darken. They ate a light dinner and headed to the amusement park, leaving their Pokémon under the care of Vincent, who went with them, but let them have their time together.

"This is amazing, it's so big and bright! All the lights are breathtaking!" Heather exclaimed as they walked around, her hand caught in the crook of Neil's arm as to not get separated in the crowd. He laughed and smiled, leading her slowly through the park.

"Yeah, it sure is a lot different than anything we would have seen in Nuvema, huh? I wonder how many rides they have here."

"Yeah, it is. I'm so glad I got this chance to become a trainer, especially at times like this. There's so much to see in the world!"

"What do you want to go on first instead of us just walking around?"

"Let's go on the merry go round!"

"Haha, you're such a child!" He teased her warmly, leading her to the ride where a few dozen different Pokémon statues were stuck on poles, a lot of them Pokémon they had never seen before. "I am not, you bully!" Heather whined playfully, choosing to ride a Scolipede while Neil sat on the one beside her which was a Sawsbuck, the two talking and enjoying themselves.

They went on several other rides including coasters and spinning Pokéballs, Heather decimating Neil in bumper cars. They played a few Midway games and Neil won a stuffed Victiny in a Pluck-A-Ducklett game, giving the prize to Heather. They tried a few different park foods and had just finished some mini doughnuts when the park speakers said they would be closing in twenty minutes, Heather speaking quietly after the announcement.

"Hey, Neil?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you're afraid of heights... But would you go on the Ferris wheel before we go?"

He looked uncertainly at the object in question before steeling himself, smiling and starting to take her toward it.

"Of course."

"You don't have to!" She answered hurriedly at his look, not going right away as he stepped forward. Neil turned and smiled, giving his arm a light tug which in turn tugged her too.

"Come on, Heather, I'll be fine, okay? I promise"

She hesitated and looked at the sincere expression on his face before she followed him, keeping close to his side as they walked through the clearing park. The two got on the last ride of the night due to Neil's persistent nagging of "it's over ten minutes until closing, we have time", both sitting side by side as the ride started.

"It's so beautiful here in the city, there's so much to do! But I really like the ocean in Castelia too. I wonder where I'll settle down after all of this." Heather started as the ride began, both looking outside at the bright lights of the amusement park and everything else they could see as the ride gained height, making Neil feel nauseous. He left the sight-seeing to look over at Heather who he found staring at him, her eyes reflecting the lights while her cheeks were faintly flushed he noticed.

"Oh, uh, yeah. The ocean was nice, I didn't stay too long though, didn't get a chance to enjoy it. Had to catch up to you." He answered awkwardly, feeling a bit hot under the collar with her glittering eyes on him.

"Are you enjoying this..?" She questioned him a bit hesitantly though her joyful expression didn't falter, his smile reassuring her as he answered yes. To his surprise, Heather leaned into him which left him sitting stiffly, not at all sure how to react. Sensing this, she moved a bit to take his arm and wrap it around herself, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you... Tonight has been amazing."

He blushed a crimson and cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, loosening up enough to pull her closer.

"You're pretty amazing too, Heather. I know this doesn't exactly clear the water, I had no right to yell at you, but I hope you understand." He explained while looking out at the park, the lights below flashing brilliantly, enough to distract him from feeling ill. He turned back to see her smiling, his eyes widening in shock as she leaned in to press her lips against his, the shock only wearing off after she buried herself back into his shoulder. He blinked and asked himself if it really had happened, concluding that yes, it had due to the tingle on his lips. He loosened up and rested his chin on her head, his arm wrapped around her tightly.

The two remained like that for the duration of the ride, both having lots to think about.

x—x—x—x—x—x


End file.
